Secrets
by Liligi
Summary: Natsumi odeia Kurama. Um rapaz fútil e problemático assim como os outros... Bom, era assim que ela pensava. Mas ao dar aulas de espanhol a ele, descobre os segrredos do jovem ruivo. KuramaxOC
1. O rapaz popular

Capítulo 1 – O rapaz popular

Natsumi ouviu o sinal tocar; Estava atrasada. Acelerou o passo, não podia se atrasar novamente ou não conseguiria entrar na sala de aula. Correu apressada pela a praça que ficava diante do colégio, mas parou perto do portão ao ver uma multidão de garotas amontoadas. Forçou a vista para ver do que se tratava todo aquele alvoroço e logo se irritou ao ver que no centro de todas aquelas garotas estava Kurama, um dos garotos mais populares (e mais bonitos) de todo o colégio.

Ela soltou um suspiro de frustração, todas as garotas do colégio babavam por ele e por Yusuke, mas ela, porém, o odiava! Eram apenas adolescentes superficiais, logo eles estariam terminando o terceiro ano e iriam sair da escola, ela poderia ficar em paz. Cursava o segundo ano, um ano mais nova que eles, e com certeza, muito mais madura que todos eles juntos.

E quando dizia todos queria dizer: Kurama, Yusuke, Botan, Hiei, Mukuro, Kuwabara e Yukina. Odiava a todos. Mas em primeiro lugar ela com certeza colocava Kurama e Botan. Os dois namoraram durante um tempo e volta e meia resolviam pregar peças nos mais novos. Resolveu ignorar tudo aquilo e entrar, não estava disposta a ficar do lado de fora da sala só porque o Kurama resolveu interditar a entrada.

Mas quando se aproximou daquela massa compacta de garotas teve que apelar para a ignorância para poder passar, pois elas não estavam dispostas a se afastar um milímetro para trás, queriam era se aproximar mais de Kurama, ma nos final das contas conseguiu passar.

- Ufa... – ela suspirou quando saiu daquele amontoado – Que loucas... O que ele tem de tão bom afinal? Só porque ele é popular? – ela resmungou.

- Natsumi! – ela voltou à realidade quando ouviu a voz de sua melhor a amiga Keiko a chamar. – Apresse-se ou não vai entrar na sala de aula hoje!

- Ah, não! – ela murmurou e correu para a sala. Felizmente conseguiu entrar antes do professor. – Droga! – ela praguejou enquanto sentava-se em seu lugar.

- Por que a irritação? – Keiko perguntou baixinho.

- Você por acaso viu aquela loucura na frente do portão?

- Aquele Kurama sabe como ter garota a seus pés. – Keiko comentou com um sorriso maroto, mas achou melhor calar-se ao ver o olhar assassino que Natsumi lhe mandou.

- Ele é um idiota, isso sim. Acha-se no direito de fazer os outros de trouxa só porque é popular. – ela respondeu girando os olhos.

- Ah, não dá para você esquecer isso? Afinal, faz mais de um ano!

- Não, Keiko, não dá para esquecer. Foi uma injustiça. Graças a Deus que a Botan resolveu se mudar ano passado, só assim esses atentados pararam.

- Você nem os conhece direito... – Keiko murmurou balançando os ombros levemente.

- Nem quero! E pare de defendê-los!

- Não os estou defendendo!

- Claro que não. – Natsumi retrucou com ironia – Apenas o Yusuke, não é? – ela disse e viu a amiga corar até a raiz do cabelo, e sorriu satisfeita.

- Claro que não! Apenas estou dizendo para você não julgar um livro pela a capa!

- Eu não faço mais isso, Keiko. Nunca mais julgarei um livro pela a capa, pois da primeira vez eu me dei mal. – ela abaixou o olhar.

- Naty... – Keiko murmurou, sabia as feridas que a amiga carregava dentro do coração, mas antes que pudesse completar a frase o professor entrou em sala e lançou-lhe um olhar gélido, ela ajeitou-se na cadeira e resolveu esquecer o assunto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kurama conseguiu se livrar das garotas entrando no banheiro masculino. Sabia que àquela hora o professor já devia estar em sala de aula, mas não estava com a mínima vontade assistir aula, e tão pouco de ficar com Yusuke e o resto que com certeza estariam procurando alguma encrenca.

Pegou o celular e ficou indeciso sem saber se ligava ou não, mas resolveu não ligar, tinha que arranjar algo para fazer enquanto não houvesse a troca de professores, assim poderia entrar de novo na sala.

Estava sentindo um pouco de dificuldade em espanhol, não que saber a língua fosse importante, mas precisava tirar boas notas para poder se formar no fim do ano, isso incluía espanhol, que seria sua próxima aula.

- Droga... Por que temos que aprender uma droga de idioma que não usamos aqui? – resmungou enquanto guardava o celular em suas vestes. – Inglês, espanhol, francês, pra quê eu preciso saber dessas línguas se não vou sair do país?!

- Hei, é você está aí, Kurama? – ouviu a voz de Kuwabara.

- Sim, sou eu, Kuwabara. – ele respondeu enquanto abria a porta do Box onde estava.

- Olha, o Yusuke ficou preso na sala de aula, mas eu vou dar o fora do colégio. Quer vir junto?

- Não, cara, não dá.

- O que deu em você? Ultimamente só quer saber de estudar... Nem tá mais indo para as festas com a gente! – ele indagou desconfiado.

- Eu prometi a minha mãe que me formaria com boas notas, e as promessas que eu faço, eu cumpro. – ele respondeu calmamente.

- Então tá. – ele ia saindo quando se lembrou de algo – Recebeu alguma notícia da Botan?

- Não. Acho que ela já conseguiu outro namorado... – ele falou sem muita emoção na voz.

- E você não se incomoda? – ele perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Por que deveria? Nós terminamos, lembra? Ela pode fazer o que quiser da vida.

- Okay... Hum... Eu já vou...

- Tchau.

Kuwabara ficar lotado, o que significava que já era hora de ir para a sala. Antes da troca de professores os alunos tinham cerca de três minutos para beberem água e irem no banheiro, depois tinham que voltar para a sala antes do tempo esgotar ou não conseguiria assistir aula.

Kurama deixou o banheiro e estava voltando para a sala quando viu quem se aproximava. Alta, cabelos negros longos e lisos, pele branca, olhos azuis profundos e expressivos. Era Natsumi. Ele sorriu maliciosamente, e viu o olhar dela mudar de calmo para um completamente assassino.

- Como tem passado? – ele perguntou parando no meio do corredor.

- Melhor impossível. – ela respondeu secamente sem parar de andar.

- Isso foi grosseiro, sabia? Podia ter parado para conversar comigo. – ele disse, ela parou maia à frente e se virou para ele.

- Por quê? Você ao menos sabe o meu nome? – ela vociferou.

- Hum... Deixe-me ver... É Natalia, né? – ele falou.

- Hunf! – ela se virou e continuou andando até o bebedouro.

Ele sorriu e voltou para a sala.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Idiota!" – Natsumi pensava – "É claro que ele não sabe meu nome! Aposto que os únicos nomes que ele sabe de toda a escola são os dos amigos idiotas dele."

Ela encheu um copo de água e tomou de um gole só, estava enfurecida, por causa da audácia daquele garoto vir falar com ela com a maior cara limpa! E ainda nem lembrava de seu nome.

- Imbecil, convencido... – ela xingou baixinho.

- Espero que esses adjetivos 'carinhosos' não sejam para mim. – ela se virou e deu de cara com Koenma.

- Não, claro que não! – ela exclamou nervosa. Koenma sempre tinha o mau hábito de aparecer nas piores horas.

- Então por que você tá querendo me fuzilar desse jeito?

- Não é sua culpa, desculpe. – ela falou se acalmando. – É culpa daquele idiota!

- O Kurama de novo?

- Ele mesmo!!

- O que ele fez dessa vez?

- Não quero falar sobre isso. Além do mais, eu tenho que voltar para a sala. – ela disse e deixou Koenma parado diante do bebedouro.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kurama estava nervoso. O professor iria entregar uma prova que havia feito alguns dias antes e ele sabia que não havia se saído bem.

"Maldito espanhol" – Praguejou mentalmente – "Por que todo mundo não fala uma língua só?"

O professor parou diante do Kurama, aquele olhar de decepção apontava que a nota de Kurama não tinha sido das melhores, e o silencio do professor fez o nervosismo de Kurama aumentar.

- Kurama, sinto muito, mas você tirou um quatro. – o professor disse depositando a folha sobre a carteira de Kurama.

- Quatro?! – ele exclamou sem conseguir acreditar.

- Sim. Precisa estudar mais.

- Estudar mais? Eu quase me mato de estudar para essa maldita prova! – ele disse exaltado.

- Então qual o problema? Por que tirou uma nota ruim?

- Eu... Eu não sei! Não entendo espanhol ou qualquer outro idioma estrangeiro!

- Kurama... – o professor suspirou cansado – Você está precisando de nota para passar na minha matéria, sei que se esforçou para aprender, mas está com dificuldades. Eu vou falar com uma aluna minha para que ela possa lhe ajudar, tudo bem?

- É... É sério? – ele perguntou vendo enfim uma esperança.

- Sim. Ela poderá ajudá-lo. Vou falar com ela no recreio e se ela aceitar em lhe ajudar, me encontre na sala dos professores no final da aula.

-Sim! – ele exclamou já mais animado.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Natsumi saiu da fila da cantina com um salgado numa mão e um copo de suco na outra, viu Keiko acenar para que ela fosse se sentar junto dela numa mesa que ficava debaixo de uma laranjeira.

- Já está mais calma? – Keiko perguntou quando a amiga se acomodou no banco de pedra.

- Estou. Aquele idiota realmente sabe como me tirar do sério.

- É... Um idiota bonito. – Keiko deixou escapar, e ouviu a amiga se engasgar com o salgado.

- DE QUE LADO VOCÊ ESTÁ, AFINAL?

- Do seu. Só estou contando os fatos. Vai dizer que não acha ele um gato? – Keiko perguntou sorridente, e seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais quando Natsumi virou o rosto e tomou um grande gole de suco na tentativa de esconder a vermelhidão de seu rosto. – Se disser que ele é feio, vai estar mentindo.

- Tá, ele é bonitinho. – ela respondeu, Keiko estreitou os olhos.

- Bonitinho é o feio arrumado. Admita.

- Okay, ele bonito, satisfeita?!

- Bastante.

A conversa das duas foi interrompida quando o senhor Tankado, o professor de inglês e espanhol, chegou até onde elas estavam.

- Srta. Tatsuyo, posso falar com você? – o professor dirigiu-se a Natsumi.

- Sim, professor. – ela respondeu levantando-se e o seguiu para um local um pouco afastado de onde estava com Keiko. – Algo errado?

- Não. Mas preciso de sua ajuda. Você morou por alguns meses na Espanha, não foi?

- Hã, sim, senhor. – ela respondeu, não sabia aonde ele queria chegar.

- Bem, é que tenho um aluno que está com alguns problemas com espanhol e queria saber se você poderia ajudá-lo com a matéria.

- Claro, eu posso sim.

- Maravilhoso! Poderia ir até a sala dos professores depois da aula?

- Aham. – ela meneou a cabeça confirmando.

- Até mais tarde, Natsumi.

- Tchau, professor.

Assim que o professor se afastou, ela voltou para Keiko e para seu lanche. Estava faminta.

- Então, o que o Sr. Tankado queria com você? – Keiko logo indagou.

- Ele pediu para ajudar um aluno dele que tá bombando em espanhol.

- Hum... Você aceitou?

- Aceitei. Vou encontrar com eles no final das aulas na sala dos professores.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Quando o sinal soou no final da tarde, Natsumi anotou os deveres em sua agenda apressadamente, guardou seu material e logo saiu em direção a sala dos professores.

- Depois me liga para falar do cara que você vai ajudar. – Keiko disse

- Tá! – ela disse e continuou a correr.

Parou diante da porta da sala dos professores. Nunca havia estado lá. Nenhum aluno havia estado lá, era um local proibido para alunos. Mas era diferente. Ela tinha sido convidada, não é?

Bateu levemente na porta e esperou um pouco até ouvir a permissão para que ela entrasse no local. Estendeu a mão até a maçaneta, inspirou uma grande quantidade de ar tomando coragem e depois abriu a porta.

- Oh, olá, Natsumi! – o professor disse amistoso.

- Boa tarde. – ela disse sem graça

- Entre, o meu aluno ainda não chegou, mas logo estará aqui, com certeza. – ele apontou para uma cadeira, ela sentou-se ainda sentindo-se fora de área.

- Espero que consiga ajudá-lo, Natsumi, ele realmente precisa da nota.

- Não se preocupe, eu prometo que vou ajudá-lo. – ela disse convicta.

- Que bom! Posso confiar em você, quando diz que promete, cumpre, não é?

- Sim, senhor.

De repente ouviram batidas nas porta e o professor novamente ordenou que entrassem, Natsumi estava na maior expectativa, vai que o cara era bonito? Mas quando viu aqueles cabelos vermelhos como fogo, aqueles olhos verdes e aquele porte atlético, Natsumi sentiu o sangue correr mais rápido em suas veias.

Não! Não podia ser ele a quem ela deveria ensinar! Ele com certeza estava ali por pura coincidência, logo sairia dali e depois entraria o seu futuro 'aluno'. Mas não podia ser o Kurama!!

- Desculpe a demora. – Kurama disse adentrando na sala sem maiores cerimônias.

- Sem problema. – O professor disse sem notar a expressão da jovem – Natsumi, esse é Kurama, o rapaz do qual falei. É a ele que você vai ajudar.

**N/A: Olá!**

**Essa é a minha primeira fic de Yu Yu Hakusho, espero que gostem, e peço por favor que deixem seus reviews deixando suas opiniões (onegai,onegai,onegai!! .)**

**Sem mais nada para falar por enquanto...**

**Bjus**

**Liligi,**


	2. Aulas de espanhol

Capítulo 2 –Aulas de espanhol

Capítulo 2 –Aulas de espanhol

- É ele? – ela indagou com a boca ligeiramente aberta.

- Sim. É o Kurama a quem você vai ajudar.

- Mas logo ele?

- Algum problema comigo? – Kurama indagou

"Sim, todos." – ela pensou, mas resolveu ficar calada.

- Creio que Kurama aprenderá bem mais rápido se você ensinar. – o professor disse – Trate de prestar bastante atenção, sim Kurama?

- Sim, senhor.

- Agora podem ir.

Os dois deixaram a sala, andaram lado a lado pelo o pátio da escola, Natsumi ainda com a cara amarrada, não acreditava que teria que encontrar aquele cara todos os dias! Fazer o quê, já havia prometido...

- Onde seus pais moram? – ela perguntou irritada.

- Pra que você quer saber? Por acaso vai lá pedir a minha mão em casamento? – ele brincou ignorando a expressão dela.

- Claro que não, gênio. Quero saber para amanhã ir lá te dar aulas.

- Eu não moro com meus pais. Tenho meu próprio apartamento, sabia?

- Por que eu deveria saber? Me passa logo a droga do endereço.

- Não! É melhor que seja na sua casa! – ele disse alarmado.

- E por que não pode ser na sua? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Ah, é que meu apê tá uma zona... – ele disse meio sem graça ainda um pouco nervoso.

- Tinha que ser... – ela resmungou, depois abriu a bolsa e escreveu algo numa folha de papel – Tá aí meu endereço, amanhã às oito horas, não se atrase.

- Tudo bem. – estavam parados no meio da praça que ficava na frente da escola, Kurama pegou o endereço, guardou na sua mochila, depois se inclinou e depositou um beijo na bochecha da garota – Até amanhã, Natsumi. – ele disse e se foi.

- Ele...Lembrou do meu nome... – ela murmurou sentindo o coração bater descompassado.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kurama chegou ao prédio onde morava, tinha doze andares, um prédio novo, mas não era dos mais caro, e com certeza não era dos mais apertados. Pegou o elevador e subiu até o quarto andar, seu apartamento era o 404, parou diante da porta e ficou imóvel por algum tempo.

"Ela não poderá vir aqui. Nunca. Ela não pode descobrir..." – ele pensou antes de abrir a porta e entrar.

- Cheguei... – anunciou com um sorriso no rosto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Natsumi chegou em casa e logo foi para seu quarto. Largou a mochila no chão e se jogou na cama, sua mão estava no local onde Kurama havia depositado o beijo.

"Droga! O que aquele idiota pensa que está fazendo? Acha que eu parar de odiá-lo só porque ele me deu um beijo no rosto? Está muitíssimo enganado! Agora eu o odeio mais ainda"

- Natsumi. – A mãe de Natsumi adentrou o quarto da filha – A Keiko está no telefone é quer falar com você.

- Tá, eu vou atender. – ela saiu do quarto e atendeu ao telefone que ficava no corredor de seu quarto. – Alô?

- E aí? Como foi lá com o senhor Tankado? – Keiko perguntou animada.

- Não muito bem, na verdade.

- O que houve?

- O aluno...

- Ele é feio?

- Bom... – ela ficou sem saber o que dizer, mas para não entrar em detalhes (e reveladores) ela resolveu contar logo. – Era o Kurama.

- Não brinca!

- É sério. E o pior é que eu prometi que iria ajudá-lo não dá nem para arranjar uma desculpa.

- Nossa, mas isso é ótimo!

- O quê você disse?

- Err... Que vai ser um desastre.

- Huh... Se ele tentar algo vai sair daqui com as marcas dos meus dedos no rosto dele.

- Ele vai até a sua casa?

- Aham. Ele disse que era melhor já que o apartamento dele tá uma zona.

- Pelo menos sua mãe vai estar aí. – ela deu os ombros

- Não vão não. Mas já disse que se ele tentar algo eu dou um tapa nele... Se bem que isso seria uma boa desculpa para não ensiná-lo.

- Qualquer coisa pode me ligar.

- Okay.

- Até amanhã.

- Tchau.

Natsumi desligou o telefone e foi direto para seu quarto, abraçou uma almofada enquanto pensava no longo dia que teria adiante. E não seria nada fácil ficar tanto tempo com o Kurama.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

O despertador tocou ao lado da cama de Natsumi, ela confusa, não se lembrando do porquê de ter colocado o despertador, apenas apertou o botão e voltou a dormir.

No andar de baixo, a campainha tocou, mas não havia ninguém na casa para abrir a porta. Natsumi ouviu o som e apenas cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro ignorando aquilo. Mas a pessoa que tocava a campainha era insistente, e Natsumi não teve outra escolha senão atender a porta.

Colocou os pés no chão procura de suas pantufas, mas não achando nada foi descalça. E nem sequer se ligou para o fato de estar apenas com um pijama, devia ser sua mãe que devia ter esquecido algo.

- Esqueceu o que, mãe? – ela perguntou enquanto bocejava, estava com os olhos fechados e não viu que a pessoa diante de si não era sua mãe.

- Bom dia, professora. – Kurama disse com um quê de divertimento na voz, vendo-a tão sonolenta e vestindo aquele pijama cor-de-rosa. Porém, ao ouvir a voz do rapaz ela imediatamente corou.

- K-Kurama?? – ela gaguejou agora desperta.

- Vai me deixar o dia todo do lado de fora? – ele retrucou ainda divertido com tudo aquilo. E antes que ela pudesse responder ele passou por ela e a ficou encarando e ela novamente lembrou de estar somente de pijama, e por impulso ela correu para cima e se trancou no quarto.

- Ai, não! Que papelão! – ela falou encostada na porta – Ele deve estar pensando que eu sou uma idiota.

"E desde quando eu ligo para o que aquele idiota pensa de mim?" – ela pensou e logo pegou uma roupa e foi tomar um banho.

Em pouco tempo já estava de volta na sala, e Kurama havia tomado a liberdade de se sentar no sofá e ficar olhando os porta-retratos que estavam próximos dele.

- O que está fazendo? – ela perguntou hostilmente

- Olhando as fotos enquanto te espero. Mas já que está aqui... – ele ficou de pé diante dela. – Por onde vamos começar, Natsumi?

- Não me chame assim, não somos amigos.

- Ué, ontem você não estava reclamando que eu não sabia seu nome?

- É, mas não te dá o direito de usá-lo quando quer.

- Tá bem, tá bem.

Ela foi até a mesa de jantar e sentou-se, Kurama sentou ao lado dela e empurrou seu livro de espanhol para ela.

- Pra quê isso? – ela perguntou

- Para que você me ensine.

- Como pretende aprender sem o livro?

- Como pretende ensinar sem um?

- Eu já sei espanhol. Diferente de você. Vai precisar do livro. Só preciso que me diga o que estão estudando.

- Bem... – ele abriu o livro numa página e mostrou para ela.

- Pronomes. É basicamente igual aos nossos. Repete comigo os da primeira pessoa do singular: Yo, tú, él, ou ella.

- Preciso mesmo?

- Se não quiser aprender espanhol pode ir. – ela apontou para a porta. Ele suspirou e repetiu.

- Yo, tú, él, ella.

- Tá, vamos para as regras...

Natsumi começou a explicar as regras sobre pronomes em espanhol e fez alguns exemplos para o rapaz responder, e ele conseguiu fazer tudo direitinho depois de tanto quebrar a cabeça.

Estavam tão ocupados com o espanhol que nem viram as horas passarem e logo os dois foram surpreendidos pela a mãe de Natsumi que entrou sem qualquer aviso na casa.

- Ora, não sabia que tinha visitas. – a mulher disse simpática, Kurama sorriu educadamente para ela.

- Não tenho. Estou dando aulas de espanhol para ele. – Natsumi resmungou

- Mas eu já estava de saída. – ele disse no tom mais educado que encontrou e só o que Natsumi conseguiu pensar foi o quanto ele fingia bem.

- Tem certeza de que não quer ficar mais um pouco?

- Não, não. Não quero incomodar. Além do mais a Natsumi deve ter mais o que fazer. – ele respondeu, se dirigindo a senhora que tinha um sorriso maternal nos lábios – Até amanhã, Natsumi.

A mãe de Natsumi subiu para o quarto e deixou Kurama e Natsumi sozinhos na sala.

- O mesmo horário amanhã?

- Sim. – ela respondeu sem olhá-lo.

- A sua mãe é muito gentil.

- É sim.

- Amanhã a gente se vê.

- É, porque agora eu tenho muito que fazer e tenho certeza que você também, né? – ela respondeu secamente

- Na verdade, eu tenho. Mas vê se não dorme demais amanhã, tá? – Natsumi novamente corou com o comentário.

- Argh! Não fica zombando da minha cara!

- Eu não estou zombando... – ele disse já não conseguindo conter o riso.

- Não é?!

- Desculpa, mas foi realmente engraçado.

- Você vai ver o que é engraçado. – ela se aproximou dele e estava pronta para estapeá-lo, mas antes que fizesse qualquer movimento ele segurou seu braço e a puxou para junto de si, prendendo-a em um abraço apertado.

- Relaxa, Natsumi. – ele sussurrou próximo ao ouvido dela, e ela não soube o porquê, mas sentiu uma onda percorrer seu corpo. – A gente se vê amanhã.

Ele a soltou, acenou para ela, que estava completamente sem reação, e depois saiu fechando a porta ao passar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Keiko estava sentada no sofá, ao lado do telefone, àquela hora o reforço de espanhol já teria terminado e estava ansiosa para saber como tudo ficou. Sabia que deixar Kurama a menos de três metros de Natsumi era um perigo mortal, e passar o dia todo a menos de cinqüenta centímetros de distancia dele era algo que sabia que ela não iria agüentar por muito tempo.

Ela parou de roer as unhas e agarrou o telefone e discou o número da amiga. Ouviu o telefone chamar algumas vezes antes de ouvir a voz de Natsumi.

- Alô?

- Oi, Natsumi. Como foram as aulas de espanhol com o Kurama?

- Foi... Produtivo... –ela respondeu ainda sentindo um certo torpor em seu corpo.

- Mesmo?

- Aham...

-Você vai ter que me contar tudo no colégio!

- Tá bem...

- Você está se sentindo bem?

- Aham...

- Então tá... Até mais tarde.

- Até...

Ela desligou o telefone e sentou-se numa cadeira próxima, ainda estava sem reação com tudo o que havia acontecido. Corou ao lembrar de que os braços dele estiveram ao redor de seu corpo alguns minutos antes.

"Mas que raios é isso que eu estou pensando? Ele ainda é o cretino do Kurama! Nunca mudará... Ainda é aquele mesmo garoto que eu conheci quando mudei de escola..."


	3. Acontecimentos inesperados

Capítulo 3 – Acontecimentos inesperados

Kurama saía do banho quando ouviu o celular tocar insistentemente em cima da cama.

- Alô? – ele perguntou enquanto enxugava os cabelos.

- Oi. – Ele congelou ao ouvir a voz do outro lado da linha.

- O que quer? – ele perguntou, agora secamente – Botan...

- Só saber como vocês estão.

- Muito melhor sem você.

- Poxa, eu ligo para saber de você e você me trata desse jeito? – Botan disse fingindo aborrecimento.

- Huh... E como esperava que eu te tratasse depois do que você fez?

- Relaxa, Kurama. Por que não esquece tudo?

- Pra que? Fazer que nem você fez conosco? Você me esqueça, não ligue mais. – dito isso ele desligou na cara dela e jogou o telefone de volta em cima da cama.

"Não sei por que ela ligou, mas é melhor, assim ela nos deixa em paz de uma vez por todas!" – ele pensou enfurecido, enquanto vestia o uniforme.

- Esquece, Kurama. Você tem mais com o que se preocupar do que com a Botan... – Ele murmurou para si abotoando o ultimo botão da camisa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Natsumi olhava para a sua imagem refletida no espelho... E não estava satisfeita. Queria estar diferente. Então resolveu fazer um penteado diferente. Mas nenhum lhe agradou e desistiu, então ela resolveu passar um pouco de maquiagem.

- Estou indo mãe. – ela se encostou contra porta da cozinha enquanto esperava a mãe se pronunciar.

- Hum... – a mãe dela disse com um sorriso no rosto – Está bonita maquiada. Vai encontrar o seu namorado?

- Que namorado? – ela perguntou revoltada. Oras! Só por que uma garota vai para o colégio maquiada não quer dizer que é para ficar mais bonita para um garoto, certo?

- O rapaz de hoje de manhã.

- O quê?! – ela quase caiu para trás quando a mãe disse isso – Eu e o Minamino não temos nada! Só o estou ajudando em espanhol porque o professor me pediu!

- Então qual o motivo de ir desse jeito para a escola?

- Porque eu quero, raios!

- Sei...

- Olha, eu não vou discutir isso com você. Eu tô indo. – ela disse girando os olhos e logo saiu. – Vê se pode... Eu e aquele convencido do Kurama namorando...

Ela murmurava enquanto andava, sem realmente estar prestando atenção a seu caminho.

- No dia em que eu namorar o Kurama, o Kuwabara vai tirar um dez em matemática!

- Hum... Você acha realmente difícil que o Kuwabara tire um dez matemática? – Natsumi quase gritou ao ouvir a voz de Kurama tão próximo a seu ouvido.

- K-Kurama?!

- O que você vê de tão ruim em mim? – ele perguntou sorrindo ao vê-la sem reação.

- Ora... – ela poderia até dizer algumas verdades para ele, mas seu raciocínio se perdera completamente e ela estava completamente tremula.

- É sério mesmo? Você me namoraria se o Kuwabara tirasse um dez em matemática?

- Claro. Mas sabemos que isso nunca vai acontecer, né? – foi só o que ela conseguiu dizer.

- Quem sabe? Ele é mais inteligente que você imagina.

- Hum... Sei...

- Eu fui ler o capítulo da prova e encontrei umas dúvidas. Amanhã você pode me explicar?

- Aham... Mas fique bem claro: Eu só estou fazendo isso porque o Senhor Tankado pediu.

- Tem certeza? Não é por que você está apaixonada por mim? – ele brincou, mas ela não levou na brincadeira e começou a correr atrás dele.

- Vou te mostrar quem está apaixonada aqui! – ele dizia, ficando cada vez mais revoltada pelo o fato dele estar rindo da cara dela!

Ela o estava quase alcançando quando ele parou de repente, seu corpo se chocou com o dele, e ele a segurou pela a cintura. Ficaram se encarando longamente. Ele já não tinha mais a expressão brincalhona, ao contrário, estava muito sério.

Ele entreabriu os lábios e aproximou seu rosto do dela. Ela tremeu. Ele iria beijá-la!!

"Essa não! Ele não pode me beijar! " – ela iria empurrá-lo, mas seu corpo não obedecia às ordens enviadas, e logo ela estava tremendo...

O rosto dele estava a alguns centímetros do dela, ela já não podia fazer nada para evitar que o beijo acontecesse.

- É melhor irmos ou vamos nos atrasar. – ele disse afastando-se, ela incapaz de responder qualquer coisa, apenas acenou com a cabeça concordando.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Natsumi chegou à sala muito distraída, tanto que tropeçou na entrada e quase foi de encontro ao chão se não tivesse sido por Koenma...

- Obrigado... – ela murmurou.

- Ah, não tem de quê. Há algo errado, Naty?

- Hum? Por que diz isso?

- Tá certo que você é meio desastrada, mas tropeçar nos próprios pés seria algo impossível para você a não ser se você estivesse realmente distraída. – Ele disse, mas ela perdeu o resto da frase, seu cérebro só processara a parte do ' Você é meio desastrada'. Quem era ele para falar algo sobre ela?

- COMO ASSIM EU SOU DESASTRADA??

- Err... Eu disse isso?

- Disse!!

- Eu quis dizer... – ele tentava encontrar algo que parecesse com o desastrada, pois sabia que deixar Natsumi irritada não era uma boa opção – Você é estragada, digo... Você é desgraçada... Também não é isso! Mal-amada... Não! Eu quis dizer...

- Quer calar a boca, Koenma!! – ela disse exaltada, o que assustou Koenma. – E vê se me solta!!

Ela o empurrou e seguiu até sua cadeira, arremessando suas coisas furiosamente sobre o objeto.

- Quê que houve? – Keiko perguntou oficialmente impressionada com a conduta da amiga.

Natsumi abriu a boca para contar sobre o Kurama, e o que havia acontecido na praça, mas percebeu que se dissesse, ou Keiko iria tirar sarro da cara dela por não ter feito nada para afastar Kurama...

"Como se eu pudesse fazer isso..." – Natsumi pensou enfurecida.

...Ou ela bancaria o cupido e faria o possível e o impossível para reunir os dois.

"Isso seria pior! Antes ela deveria resolver essa 'paixonite' pelo o Yusuke!"

- Nada não! É que a minha estava dizendo umas bobagens e eu acabei me irritando. – ela explicou, e não era de toda mentira, a mãe realmente havia dito uma grande besteira.

- E o que a sua mãe estava dizendo? – Keiko perguntou curiosa, Natsumi gelou.

- Nada... Alguma coisa sobre a saia estar muito curta... – mentiu.

- Qual?

- A do uniforme.

- Sério? Está um pouco acima do joelho, mas não tá curta...

- Pois é... Bobagens!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Alô? – Kurama falava no celular antes que o professor entrasse na sala de aula. – Como ela está? Tem certeza? Eu estou bem... Não, não. Hoje eu vou chegar em casa no horário normal. Claro. Dá um beijo nela por mim. Tá bem. Até mais tarde. Tchau.

Ele desligou o celular e logo viu que Yusuke se aproximava. Seu uniforme completamente desajeitado, os cabelos bagunçados, e com aquele jeito de malandro.

- E aí, cara? Estava falando com quem?

- Ninguém. Liguei para casa dos meus pais... Tinha uma mensagem da minha mãe na caixa postal.

-Ahh... Ei cara, vai ter uma festa na casa do Hiei hoje. Tá a fim de ir?

- Não dá, Yusuke. Eu tenho umas coisas para fazer.

- Algo de interessante?

- Não...

- Então que tal deixar para outro dia? Vamos para a festa!

- Não dá mesmo. A gente se vê. – Kurama disse e se afastou, e Kuwabara se aproximou.

- O Kurama tá muito estranho. – Yusuke comentou com Kuwabara.

- Eu sei. Ele anda muito... Comportado ultimamente. Será que é por causa da Botan?

- Sei lá... Vai que ele não queria terminar com ela...

- É, mas agora é tarde...

- Temos que ajudá-lo. Somos amigos, certo?

- E o que pensa em fazer?

- Eu não sei. Mas vou pensar em algo.

**N/A:Oiii! To de volta!**

**Obrigado pelos review (embora tenham sido apenas dois...)**

**Agora o Yusuke vai começar a aprontar para acabar com a 'paz' do casalzinho xD**

**Chibi Anne: É... Eu tb axei legal... Nada a ver fazerem fics KuramaxBotan, eles naum tem nada em comum. Aki ela era namorada dele, mas eu fiz com que eles terminassem, embora haja mais entre os dois do q vc possa imaginar, e q eu naum posso contar, senão a fic perde a graça xD KuramaxHiei tbm eh um porre... Maldade fazerem yaoi com os dois ¬¬'**

**Brigadim por deixar seu review. Bjus.**


	4. O plano de Yusuke

Capítulo 4 – O plano de Yusuke

Capítulo 4 – O plano de Yusuke.

Natsumi acordara cedo naquele dia, não daria a Kurama o gostinho de pegá-la desprevenida de novo. Pensou em ligar para ele e dizer que não poderia dar aula, pois não estava se sentindo bem, mas então lembrou que não sabia o número da casa ou do celular dele.

Mesmo assim, não pretendia demorar muito com ele. Tinha combinado com Keiko de irem dar uma volta no centro e fazer compras, e não trocaria isso para ficar ensinando Kurama!

Porém, naquele dia Natsumi ficou esperando-o por um bom tempo. Ele estava realmente atrasado.E ela já estava cansada de esperar, pretendia sair quando ouviu a campainha tocar.

- Está atrasado. – Ela resmungou ao abrir a porta.

- Err... Desculpe, tive uns probleminhas em casa. – ele falou meio sem jeito, mas Natsumi percebeu o estado do rapaz. Estava com o cabelo desarrumado, a roupa amarrotada e estava um pouco suado, com certeza tinha acordado tarde, era só nisso que ela conseguia pensar.

- Entra. – ela deu passagem e ele entrou na casa.

- Você está bonita hoje. – ele comentou, notando o jeito que ela se vestira. Uma saia de tecido estampado cor-de-rosa, uma blusa branca que deixavam os ombros à mostra, um top de um rosa meio escuro, quase vermelho, um tênis all star preto e tinha prendido o cabelo num coque.

- Cala a boca e senta logo. – Ela falou tentando não corar, mas era difícil controlar esse tipo de reação. – Você disse que estava com dúvidas. Fala o que é.

- Bom, é que eu estava lendo isso ontem e não entendi. – ele dizia enquanto mostrava a ela – Pode me explicar?

- Hum, isso é simples. – ela disse calmamente e começou a explicá-lo sobre a matéria.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Depois de algum tempo de estudos, Kurama conseguiu entender o enunciado do livro, e Natsumi percebeu que já estava atrasada. Seu trabalho estava feito, tinha ensinado Kurama e agora estava na hora de mandá-lo embora antes que ele descobrisse uma nova dúvida.

- Kurama...

- Quê?

- Eu preciso sair.

- Tá, eu te espero.

- Não, não é isso. – ela disse, ele ergueu uma sobrancelha – Eu combinei com a Keiko para irmos para o centro, eu já estou atrasada, portanto ela deve passar por aqui, sabe?

- Vocês vão ao centro?

- Aham. – ela acenou positivamente.

- Eu vou com vocês. – ele disse e Natsumi precisou se segurar para não gritar com ele.

- M – Mas pra quê?

- Eu preciso comprar umas roupas para mim, sabe? E alguma coisa para a minha geladeira que está ficando vazia... – ele explicou calmamente. – Você não se importa não é?

"Sim" – ela pensou. Abriu a boca para responder, mas a campainha tocou e ela foi abrir a porta.

Era Keiko. Estava completamente aborrecida, ela era fanática quanto a horários. Perfeccionista, para falar a verdade. E antes que Natsumi pudesse dizer ou fazer algo para mostrar que Kurama estava ali, Keiko começou com seu sermão...

- Você está vinte minutos atrasada, Natsumi Tatsuyo.

- Ai, Keiko. Não é pra tanto. – ela respondeu girando os olhos. – E foram apenas quinze minutos! Além do mais não deu para eu ir...

- E por que não?

- Olá, Keiko. – naquele exato instante Kurama foi até a entrada da casa e Keiko olhou para ele assustada, como se estivesse vendo um fantasma.

- Ah... O-Oi, Minamino. – ela gaguejou.

- Pode me chamar de Kurama.

- T-Tá...

- Não deu para eu ir porque eu estava ensinando o Kurama. – Natsumi conseguiu completou sua frase.

- Ah... Bem...

- Eu vou com vocês, se não se importarem, é claro. – ele disse. Novamente Natsumi tentou impedir que ele fosse junto com elas, mas Keiko foi mais rápida e respondeu,

- Claro que não. Não vai ser um problema, né, Naty? – ela perguntou, Natsumi lançou um olhar de repreensão para Keiko, mas fazer o quê? Ele iria junto...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Os três jovens caminhavam juntos ganhando as ruas da cidade, nada era dito, apenas caminhavam cada qual com seus pensamentos.

- O que vocês estão indo comprar no centro? – Kurama perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

- Por que quer saber? – Natsumi perguntou rispidamente, ele apenas deu de ombros.

- Vamos comprar roupas. – Keiko respondeu à pergunta dele.

- Ótimo. Assim vou com vocês.

- Vai ser legal. – Keiko disse.

"Essa não! A Keiko tá querendo me ferrar, mas ela vai ver!" – Natsumi pensou sentindo um pouco de desespero.

- Mas nós vamos numa butique feminina, né, Keiko?

- Ah, depois de comprarmos nossa roupa podemos acompanhar o Kurama. Assim todo mundo fica feliz!

- Obrigado, Keiko. – Kurama agradeceu.

- Todo mundo fica feliz... – Natsumi repetiu completamente aborrecida.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Enquanto as garotas compravam suas roupas, Kurama as esperava um pouco mais na frente da loja, mas sua atenção foi tirada quando seu celular começou a vibrar dentro do bolso da calça. Ele tirou e verificou de quem era o número, e no visor dizia: YUSUKE.

- Fala, Yusuke. – ele disse normalmente.

- Diz aí, cara? Onde você está?

- Por que?

- Nada, não. É que eu liguei para sua casa e chamou tanto que desligou.

- Ah, eu estou no centro.

- No centro?

- É. Eu vim acompanhar a Natsumi e a Keiko para fazerem compras e comprar algumas coisas para mim também. – ele explicou sem alterar o tom de voz.

- Natsumi? – Yusuke repetiu confuso.

- É. A garota que está me dando reforço em espanhol. – Kurama explicou diante da confusão do amigo.

- A, a do segundo ano?

- Ela mesma.

- Em que loja você está?

- Hã... No momento na Fabulous Fashion, mas depois eu vou comprar alguma coisa e acho que depois vamos para a praça de alimentação.

- Ah, tá. Então até mais, cara.

- Tchau.

Kurama desligou. Às vezes Yusuke podia ser bem estranhos, mas seus pensamentos se perderam quando viu Natsumi saindo do trocador vestindo uma saia jeans, e uma blusa sem alças verde.

- O que acha, Naty? – Keiko perguntou quando saiu do outro trocador. Estava vestindo um vestido de alças finas branco com rosa.

- Tá muito bom. – ela sorriu para a amiga.

- Essa roupa ficou ótima em você. Né, Kurama?

- Aham... – Kurama estava incapaz de responder qualquer coisa, uma vez que parecia em transe desde o momento em que ela saíra do trocador.

- Eu vou dar uma olhada nessa calça e depois nós vamos, okay? – ela disse pegando uma calça jeans e voltando para o trocador.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Depois da sessão de compras, os três foram para a praça de alimentação, afinal depois de tantas compras e conversa jogada fora, todos estavam famintos! Sentaram-se numa mesa um pouco afastada, precisavam de um pouco de paz, fizeram seus pedidos e o silêncio novamente tomou conta do lugar.

- Hum... Como estão as aulas de espanhol? – Keiko perguntou tentando afastar aquele clima constrangedor.

- Bem. A Natsumi ensina muito bem. – Kurama respondeu, Natsumi girou os olhos.

- Pode apostar. Ela tem vocação para ser professora.

- Nem vem! – Natsumi se manifestou – A última coisa que eu quero é ser professora ou algo do tipo.

- Que profissão pretende exercer? – Kurama perguntou, curioso.

- Vou ser pediatra. Adoro crianças. – ela falou com um sorriso bobo.

- Eu também gosto muito de crianças. – ele sorriu, ela sentiu-se incomodada, só não sabia se era por ele estar sorrindo daquele jeito ou se porque eles tinham algo em comum. – E você Keiko?

- Hã... Acho que vou ser psicóloga.

- Boa escolha.

- E você, vai ser o que, Kurama?

- Sei lá... Talvez biólogo.

- Interessante. Você realmente iria... – Keiko dizia, mas seu celular começou a tocar insistentemente. – Eu vou atender e volto já. – ela se afastou um pouco.

- Por que quer ser biólogo? – Natsumi perguntou

- Eu gosto de animais, plantas. Não é óbvio?

- Não. Isso não combina com você.

- Por que não?

- Porque você não é uma boa pessoa. – ela disse irritada.

- Porque sempre diz isso? O que tem contra mim?

- O que eu tenho contra você! – ela disse debochada.

- O que eu te fiz? – ele perguntou nervoso, segurando o braço dela com força.

- Você não lembra, não é? – ela rebateu no mesmo tom. – É claro que não lembra!

- Então refresque a minha memória. – ele replicou sem mudar seu tom de voz, agora apertando o braço dela com mais força.

- Foi no ano passado! Quando eu entrei no colégio. Você e a Botan estavam namorando, e resolveram pregar peças nos calouros e claro, eu fui uma das vitimas.

- O quê...? – Kurama estava atordoado com a informação.

- Você se aproximou de mim, dizendo que você e a Botan tinham terminado, me conquistou e no final das contas... Apenas me humilhou. Você e a Botan ficaram rindo da boba que acreditou nessa história! E é por isso que eu te odeio, Kurama! Te odeio demais.

- Natsumi...

- Não! Não diga nada! Chega de mentiras! Eu não quero mais ouvir você fal... – ela dizia, mas Kurama a puxou e a beijou.

Ela ficou um tempo sem ação. Não sabia o que fazer naquele momento, mas logo tentou se livrar do rapaz que apenas a apertou contra si. Então ela o empurrou novamente conseguindo soltar-se, mas não estava em condições de discutir ou de ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

- Eu... Eu vou... Pegar as coisas... – ela disse e foi até o balcão, Kurama suspirou demoradamente.

- Kurama! – ele olhou para trás tentando localizar quem o estava chamando e viu Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara e uma garota que ele não conhecia. – Fala aí!

- O que fazem aqui? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Aí, eu quero te apresentar a Lucy. – ele falou apontando para a moça.

- O que significa isso, Yusuke? – ele perguntou perdendo a paciência.

- Bom, nós somos amigos, e achamos que você estava meio para baixo desde que a Botan se mudou. Mas relaxa cara, a Lucy é mil vezes melhor que a Botan.

- Pode acreditar... – ela falou se aproximando de Kurama e antes que ele pudesse fazer algo, ela simplesmente o beijou.

Ele ficou tão surpreso que só conseguiu recuperar a consciência quando ouviu algo indo de encontro ao chão. Quando Lucy se afastou ele olhou mais à frente e viu Natsumi. A jovem estava estática, tinha deixado os copos de refrigerantes caírem no chão quando viu Kurama beijando aquela garota, e sem pensar duas vezes correu. Correu para bem longe de Kurama.

- Natsumi! – Kurama fez o movimento de que iria segui-la, mas Yusuke o impediu.

- Deixe-a! Aquela garota não é nada comparada com a Lucy.

- Vá embora! – Kurama exclamou irado.

- Kurama...

- Vai embora!! – Yusuke e os outros resolveram sair antes que algum crime acontecesse.

- Desculpa a demora é que... – Keiko voltava no exato instante em que Yusuke ia embora.

- Oi, gata... – Yusuke disse enquanto piscava para Keiko que automaticamente corou.

- O-O que houve? – ela perguntou – Cadê a Natsumi?

- Ela... Foi embora...

Oie!

Bem, estamos na reta final da fic...

Mentira! P

Estamos só no começo, na verdade nem sei qntos capítulos vai ter (Tô fazendo o 10° XD)

E o Yusuke realmente acabou com ' paz' do casal, eu sou mesmo má! xD

O primeiro bjo da Natsumi e Kurama. Claro, naum eh o bjo ideal, mas eh bju!E tb o pq da Natsumi ter tanta raiva do Kurama, vamos ver o q vai acontecer no proximo cap.

Bigadim pelos reviews e não vou desanimar, vou postar a fic até o final (qndo eu terminar XD)


	5. O segredo de Kurama

Capítulo 5 – O segredo de Kurama

Natsumi chegou em casa ofegante, saíra correndo depois de ver Kurama beijando aquela garota, nem sequer avisou para Keiko que deveria estar preocupada com o desaparecimento da amiga.

Encostou-se contra a porta e lembrou daquele momento. Uma confusão de sentimentos se apoderava dela. O que estava sentindo agora? Raiva? Sim. Mas não era só isso. Estava angustiada e até mesmo... Triste...

Balançou a cabeça fortemente tentando afastar tais pensamentos. Olhou um pouco adiante e viu o livro de espanhol de Kurama sobre a mesa. Ele havia deixado ali para quando voltassem ele pegasse.

"O que vou fazer com isso? Não importa... Talvez eu queime... Só não quero vê-lo." – ela pensou analisando o objeto.

Jogou o livro de volta em cima da mesa e depois subiu para seu quarto. Não estava muito disposta.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- O que aconteceu? Por que a Natsumi foi embora? – Keiko perguntou para Kurama.

- Bem, é que o Yusuke armou para mim e...

- O que o Urameshi fez?

- Ele trouxe uma garota para me conhecer e...

- E o que? – Keiko já estava ansiosa.

- Ela me beijou!

- O quê??

- É. E logo depois a Natsumi chegou e viu ela me beijando... Aí ela acabou correndo...

- Essa não... – ela murmurou num tom de frustração

- Eu tenho que procurá-la.

- Não Kurama!

- Por que não?

- Se você for à casa dela você não sai de lá muito bem.

- O que ela vai fazer comigo? Bater a porta na minha cara?

- Jogar um vaso de flores na sua cabeça, no mínimo.

- Mas...

- Espera um pouco. Eu falo com ela e depois te ligo.

- Tá. – ele disse vencido.

- Qual o seu número?

- 9506-1706

- Ok. Te ligo. Agora vá para casa e relaxe.

- Tá bem...

Ele foi embora vencido.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Natsumi abraçou o travesseiro fortemente contra seu corpo. Estava sentindo um grande vazio dentro de si. Não sabia porquê, mas quando viu Kurama beijando aquela zinha sentiu vontade de pular no pescoço dela para fazer se afastar dele.

"O que é isso, Natsumi? O Kurama é um idiota! O mesmo cara superficial de quando eu mudei de escola! Primeiro me beijou e depois beijou aquela qualquer!!" – ela pensou enfurecida – "Você foi uma boba por se apaixonar por ele. Logo por ele! Mas esquece! Isso foi ano passado. Agora eu não o amo, eu o odeio."

TRIIIMMM

O seu celular começou a tocar abafado, pois ela havia deixado dentro de uma gaveta. Levantou-se lentamente da cama e verificou o número.

- Que é Keiko? – ela falou desanimada.

- Eu estava preocupada. Pelo o jeito que o Kurama disse que você saiu daqui eu achei que você poderia ter sido atropelada ou algo do tipo.

- Eu estou bem.

- Pela a sua voz eu poderia dizer outra coisa.

- O que está insinuando? – ela perguntou estreitando levemente os olhos.

- Aff... Como está se sentindo?

- Normal. – ela balançou levemente os ombros. – Mas você não ligou só para isso, não é?

- Bom... É que o Kurama estava...

- Não me fale naquele... Imbecil!!

- Natsumi, deixa eu te explicar...

- Não quero explicações, Keiko!

- Mas...

- Sem discussão! Se já acabou, a gente se fala à tarde! – ela disse e desligou o telefone na cara da amiga.

Ela desceu e foi para a cozinha, precisava se acalmar, só mesmo a Keiko para irritá-la daquele jeito! Pegou um copo de leite, tomava grandes goles e logo que terminou foi para a sala e ligou a tv, assim iria se distrair.

Mas não encontrou nada que lhe interessasse e ficou trocando de canais.

- Hunf... Não tem nada que preste na tevê... – ela resmungou ainda mudando os canais.

Ela parou quando enfim encontrou um filme. Um romance, na verdade. Romeu e Julieta.Aquela era a cena em que os personagens se encontravam pela a primeira vez, no baile de máscaras, durante a dança eles se beijam.

Natsumi desligou a tv. Não estava muito disposta a ver aquilo. Não naquele momento, pois sabia que a faria refletir sobre coisas que não queriam.

Olhou para o livro de Kurama em cima da mesa.

"O que eu vou fazer se ele vier pegar o livro aqui?" – ela pensou. – "Vai que ele me beija a força de novo?!" – ela fez uma careta

- Nem pensar! Ele com certeza vai vir numa hora em que a minha mãe não está em casa!! – ela levantou-se bruscamente – Quer saber de uma coisa? EU vou devolver esse livro.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A jovem chegou à escola às pressas. Quanto antes encontrasse Kurama, melhor. Porém, foi abordada por Keiko, e por ter desligado o telefone na cara dela, não seria nada fácil se livrar dela.

- Natsumi Tatsuyo!! – Keiko disse realmente brava. – Como você ousou desligar o telefone na minha cara.

- Ah, Keiko... – ela girou os olhos – Não faça tanto drama!

- Ah, eu tenho que fazer, você nem sequer quis me ouvir.

- Já disse que não quero saber de nada sobre o Kurama!!

- É mesmo? – ela perguntou com um tom malicioso. – E o que faz com o livro dele?

Natsumi corou até a raiz do cabelo.

- Eu vou devolver o livro dele! Ele esqueceu lá em casa. – ela replicou tentando esconder a vermelhidão de seu rosto.

- Hum... Okay... – o sinal tocou – Eu vou para sala.

Natsumi bufou irritada. Agora só faltava esperar, no recreio iria procurar Kurama, entregar-lhe o livro e dizer que não iria mais dar aulas a ele!

Quando o sinal do recreio tocou, ela andou por toda a escola atrás do rapaz, mas não o encontrou em lugar nenhum.

- Onde ele pode estar? – ela murmurou enquanto andava pelo corredor, então viu Yusuke vindo na direção oposta – Hei! Urameshi! – ela chamou.

- Ora, ora. A professora do Kurama.

- É, eu mesma.

- O que quer?

- Saber onde ele está.

- Ele não veio.

- O que?

- Não sei o que aconteceu, mas ele faltou hoje.

- Mas...

- Pois é. Agora eu tenho que ir tenho mais o que fazer.

- Espera!

- Quê que é?

- Me dá o endereço dele.

- Pra que?

- Não te interessa.

- Se não me disser para quê você quer o endereço dele, eu não te dou.

- Eu tenho que devolver uma coisa dele, satisfeito?

- Aham. Tem papel aí?

- Peraí. – ele tirou um caderno da mochila e uma caneta. – Toma.

Yusuke escreveu rapidamente o endereço e devolveu as coisas dela.

- Ele mora nesse prédio no apartamento 404.

- Okay. Obrigado. – ela disse e foi. Depois da aula iria até o apartamento de Kurama e tiraria tudo a limpo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Natsumi estava no corredor do apartamento de Kurama. Estava decidida a dizer a ele tudo o que tinha em mente, Não queria mais encontrá-lo, em suas mãos segurava o livro de espanhol dele fortemente.

Meio hesitante, ela tocou a campainha, mas ninguém veio abrir a porta. Tinha certeza que aquele era o endereço apartamento de Kurama que Yusuke havia dado, então, tocou novamente e não demorou para ouvir um "já vai".

Mas teve uma surpresa quando Kurama abriu a porta. Um choro de criança ecoou pelo o lugar e Kurama, que antes parecia completamente desesperado, olhou para ela perplexo.

- Natsumi? O que faz aqui?

Ela não respondeu. Olhou para um bebê que estava num cercadinho na sala, chorava descontroladamente. Sem saber o que fazer ou pensar diante daquela cena, ela correu.

- Natsumi!! – Ela ouviu Kurama a chamar, mas ele não a seguiu.

Ela parou diante do elevador, ofegante. A única coisa que conseguia pensar era por que tinha um bebê no apartamento de Kurama. Já não podia mais ouvir o choro do bebê, ele provavelmente tinha entrado para cuidar da criança.

"Um bebê? Por que há um bebê na casa dele? Eu não entendo..." – ela pensou atordoada.

Depois de ponderar um pouco sobre o assunto, ela então resolveu voltar. Tocou novamente a campainha, e Kurama abriu a porta com a mesma expressão de desespero de antes.

- Posso entrar? – ela murmurou.

- Aham... – ele apenas acenou com a cabeça. Ela passou por ele que fechou a porta atrás de si. – Desculpe perguntar. Mas por quê está aqui?

- Eu vim devolver seu livro. – ela estendeu o livro para ele que pegou.

- Natsumi...

- O que acontece? – ela perguntou se referindo ao bebê;

- Eu não sei. Está chorando assim há um bom tempo.Já tentei de tudo. Tentei dar comida, tentei dar um banho, troquei a fralda, mas nada adiantou.

- Vem cá, neném. – ela pegou a criança no colo e a embalou um pouco – Deve ser apenas manha.

Ela balançava a criança suavemente enquanto cantava uma musica de ninar, esperando que o bebê se acalmasse. E logo ela teve resultados, pois o bebê parou de chorar. Natsumi ouviu Kurama suspirar aliviado. Com certeza ele tivera muito trabalho com a criança.

- Como é o nome dele? – ela perguntou sem parar de embalar o bebê.

- Não é ele. É uma menina. O nome dela é Kaori.

- Kaori? –ela repetiu.

- Sim... Hã... Ela é... – ele respirou fundo – Ela é minha filha, Natsumi.

Kurama falou sério, olhando dentro dos olhos de Natsumi. Ela o encarou sem acreditar, ficara completamente sem chão. Suas suspeitas estavam certas. A menina que ela segurava era filha de Kurama!!

**Olá!**

**O q acharam do capítulo? Eu quis fazer uma surpresinha para todo mundo, pq acharam a fic se chama 'secrets'? xD**

**A idéia da mãe do Kurama doente foi só fachada para naum escobrirem q ele tem uma filha u.u**

**Desculpem a demora do capitulo... To com conjutivite.**

**bjus**


	6. A historia de Kaori

Capítulo 6 – A história de Kaori

O cérebro de Natsumi ainda não processara aquela informação.Kurama tinha uma filha! Por que não contara para ela? Bem, por quê ele contaria? Mas aquilo com certeza a pegou de surpresa.

Ele continuava a encará-la muito sério. Com certeza estava esperando que ela dissesse alguma coisa, ou que soltasse a menina e corresse outra vez. Mas ela estava surpresa demais para esboçar qualquer reação.

- Minha filha... E da Botan... – ele continuou, ainda sério.

- Da... Botan?- ela murmurou confusa

- Espera! Antes que diga ou faça alguma coisa, deixe-me te explicar!

- Não precisa me explicar como se faz um bebê! – ela rebateu nervosa, mas controlou seu tom, pois não queria que Kaori voltasse a chorar.

- Por favor, Natsumi. – ele pediu calmamente.

- Está bem. – ela respondeu após um longo suspiro, e logo em seguida sentou-se no sofá. (Que estava cheio de brinquedos de Kaori, portanto ela teve que colocar alguns na mesinha de centro.)

- Hã... Como eu vou dizer isso... – ele sentou ao lado dela.

- Vai desde o começo.

- Bom... Nas férias do ano passado, nós fomos para uma montanha no sul.

- Você e a Botan ou toda a gangue?

- Nós todos.

- Sei...

- Bom... Ficamos lá cerca de uma semana, voltamos pouco antes das aulas começarem. – ele parou hesitante.

- Continua.

- Algum tempo depois do inicio das aulas, a Botan foi ao médico e descobriu que estava grávida. Ele me disse que não queria ter o bebê, é claro que eu não concordei com isso. Então ela resolveu tê-lo, mas queria que eu casasse com ela.

- O quê?!

- Eu disse que não casaria com ela.

- E então?

- Bem, os pais dela decidiram se mudar no meio do ano. Não só pelo o emprego novo do pai dela, mas também por causa dessa gravidez dela.

- Espera, mas ela não engravidou no inicio do ano? – ela indagou confusa.

- É... Quando ela saiu da escola estava de cinco meses.

- Hã? Mas nem sequer dava para perceber!

- Ela sabia disfarçar muito bem. Mas voltando ao assunto... Ela sempre me ligava e tentava me convencer a casar com ela, mas eu sempre recusava.

- E aí?

- Quando o bebê nasceu eu fui até East city.

- Por que só se refere a sua filha como 'bebê'? – ela perguntou revoltada.

- Porque a Botan nem sequer tinha escolhido um nome para ela! Eu que escolhi.

- Que tipo de mãe é essa Botan??

- Com certeza não é das melhores.

- Continue.

- Bem, eu fiquei alguns dias lá ajudando a cuidar da Kaori, mas ela disse que eu só poderia voltar a vê-la se eu casasse com ela. Ela contratou um advogado que usou as minhas passagens pela a delegacia para fazer com que eu me afastasse da minha filha.

- Você tem passagem na policia? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Pois é... – ele respondeu meio sem graça – Por uns vandalismos que aprontei junto com o pessoal...

- Aff... – ela girou os olhos

- Mas não foi nada demais!

- Enfim, se a Botan te proibiu de ver a sua filha, como é que ela está aqui? Não diga que seqüestrou ela!!

- Não! Eu sempre ligava para a Botan pedindo que eu fosse ver a Kaori, mas ela sempre perguntava se eu tinha mudado de idéia, e depois desligava o telefone na minha cara.

- Isso ainda não explica como a Kaori está aqui.

- Já vou chegar lá. Uns quatro meses depois que ela nasceu, a Botan bateu na minha porta.

- Como é?

- Ela disse que não podia mais criar a Kaori.

- Ué, e por que não? Ela é a mãe, afinal!

- Ela alugou um apartamento e o dinheiro que ganhava dos pais só dava para pagar o aluguel. E ela simplesmente colocou a Kaori em meus braços e disse que como pai eu deveria assumir minhas responsabilidades.

- E o que você fez?

- Eu disse que criaria a minha filha, mas disse também à Botan que não queria que se aproximasse novamente de nós. Ela concordou sem nem hesitar e foi embora.

- Que sangue frio!

- Ela ligou outro dia, fingindo que nada disso tivesse acontecido e eu desliguei na cara dela.

- Por que não contou da Kaori?

- Ninguém aqui, fora meus pais, sabiam da existência dela. Não queria que o Yusuke soubesse ou ele insistiria em que eu abandonasse a minha filha ou algo do tipo.

- Tem razão. Não é uma boa idéia. Mas... Como conseguiu cuidar dela sozinha todo esse tempo?

- No inicio eu tive ajuda dos meus pais. Claro que eles me passaram o maior sermão sobre eu ser irresponsável, por ter engravidado a Botan e tudo mais. Porém me ajudaram com a neném. Minha mãe me ensinou como cuidar dela, e nesse tempo eu fiquei na casa deles.

- E o que aconteceu quando você voltou para o seu apartamento?

- A minha mãe sempre vinha de dia, limpar, cozinhar e ainda cuidava da Kaori. Ela queria que eu estudasse e me formasse com boas notas, assim eu poderia sustentar a minha filha direito.

- É por isso que queria aulas de espanhol...

- Aham. Só quero o melhor para a Kaori. – ele olhava para a pequena que se encontrava incrivelmente confortável nos braços de Natsumi.

- Com quem a pequena fica quando está estudando?

- Com a vizinha. Ela é uma boa senhora, ficou feliz em me ajudar. Eu sempre ligo para dizer se vou me atrasar, o que estou fazendo, sabe? Para ela não se preocupar. Ela também me ajuda em momentos como esse, mas ela tinha saído para o mercado e eu já não sabia o que fazer com a Kaori...

- Eu te disse que gosto de crianças. – ela disse olhando para o bebê em seus braços – Ela muito parecida com você.

Kaori tinha cabelos avermelhados, como os de Kurama, e olhos azuis que provavelmente tinha herdado da família de Botan(N/A: Tá certo, os olhos da Botan são roxos, mas acho que é para dizer tipo que eles são azuis, né?). Além de ser muito calma, parecia ser muito esperta, pois brincava com uma chave de brinquedo, mordendo o objeto, sendo que tinha em outra mão um pequeno ursinho de pelúcia. Natsumi não conseguiu evitar que um sorriso surgisse em seus lábios.

- Quantos meses ela tem? – ela perguntou

- Oito.

- Já está bem grandinha.

- É... Eu nem acredito que daqui a alguns meses ela vai fazer um ano. – ele disse com um sorriso bobo continuando a contemplar a garotinha nos braços de Natsumi.

- Por que não foi à escola hoje, Minamino?

- Hã... Eu não estava muito disposto... Eu fiquei cuidando da Kaori.

- Entendo...

- Natsumi... – ele murmurou num tom rouco que fez a jovem se arrepiar. – Sobre o que aconteceu no shopping...

- Não tem importância...

- Tem sim! – ele ficou de pé – Eu não beijei aquela garota! O Yusuke chegou lá falando umas bobagens e ela simplesmente me beijou!

- Amanhã às nove. – ela disse colocando a criança nos braços dele.

- Hã?

- Aula de espanhol, lembra?

- Mas... – ele estava confuso.

- Já disse que não têm importância. Agora eu já vou. Já devolvi seu livro.

- Natsumi... Hã... Obrigado.

- Não esquenta. – ela sorriu docemente e depois foi até a porta do apartamento. – Até amanhã.

- Tchau.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Natsumi chegou em casa cansada. Era muita informação para um só dia. Cumprimentou a mãe e subiu para o quarto. Seus sentimentos estavam uma bagunça. Kurama tinha uma filha com a Botan. Ele manteve a filha em segredo de todos, até mesmo dos melhores amigos.

"Acho que era por isso que as aulas não podiam ser no apartamento dele. Eu iria descobrir sobre a neném..."

- Natsumi, a Keiko no telefone. – a mãe entrou no quarto segurando o telefone sem fio. – Você está se sentindo bem, filha?

- Estou sim mãe. – ela forçou um sorriso. Estava muito confusa. Fora um dia e tanto, Kurama a beijara, ela descobriu que ele tinha uma filha com a garota mais odiosa do planeta e não tinha ninguém para conversar... Exceto Keiko.

Ela pegou o telefone, e a mãe deixou seu quarto, não sem antes lhe lançar um olhar preocupado.

- Alô?

- Oi, Naty. Eu liguei para o seu celular e caiu na caixa postal. – Keiko disse.

- Desculpa, Keiko. Eu saí.

- Você tem que aprender a levar seu celular junto. – ela disse em tom de reprovação – Mas fala, para onde você foi?

- No apartamento do Kurama.

- O quê?! – Keiko exclamou sem acreditar. – E o que aconteceu?

- Ele... – Ela começou, hesitante, não tinha certeza se tinha o direito de contar o segredo de Kurama, mas precisava desesperadamente desabafar.

- O que ele fez?

- Ele tem uma filha, Keiko... – respondeu por fim, girando na cama.

- O QUÊ??

- Ele me falou... Dele e da Botan...

- Mas como?

- É uma longa história.

- Eu tenho bastante tempo...

**Voltei!!**

**Desculpa a demora gente, eu estava em semana de provas! Espero q o capítulo explique o porquê do Kurama ter uma filha xD**

**Vlw por continuar fiel a fic, Chibi-anne!**

**Bjim**


	7. Uma visita inesperada

Capítulo 7 – Uma visita inesperada

Kurama pegou sua filha no colo, ela estava muito agitada para ficar sozinha em cima da cama, então o remédio era levá-la para a cozinha, armar o cercadinho e vigiá-la enquanto fazia o café da manhã dos dois.

Porém antes que ele acendesse o fogo, a campainha tocou. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, eram apenas oito da manhã, quem seria àquela hora?

- Oi. – a garota disse com um leve sorriso.

- Natsumi? O reforço não eram nove horas na sua casa? – ele disse confuso.

- É... Mas eu quis passar aqui para ver a neném. – ela disse.

- Ah, ela está na cozinha... – Kurama deu passagem para a moça que corou ao perceber que ele estava sem camisa. – Err... Eu vou vestir uma camisa... Você pode ir ver a Kaori.

- Tá. – ela passou por ele com a cabeça baixa, ele foi para quarto. – Onde fica a cozinha? – ela murmurou olhando para algumas portas, mas ao ouvir os resmungos da pequena Kaori, ela entrou numa próxima onde estava.

A criança parecia chateada, talvez pelo o fato do pai a ter deixado sozinha dentro do cercadinho. Ela mordia um brinquedinho de borracha em forma de biscoito¹. Natsumi sorriu, se aproximou do cercadinho e pegou a menina que continuou a morder o biscoitinho de borracha, mas não pareceu mais tão chateada.

- Oi, meu bem. Tudo bem com você? – Natsumi falou com a menina que parou de morder o biscoito e abriu um largo sorriso. – Você é tão fofa, não sei como pode ter uma mãe como a Botan.

- Acho que da Botan, a minha filha só tem os olhos. – Kurama apareceu atrás de Natsumi que se assustou.

- Puxa, você me assustou Kurama.

- Desculpe. –ele pediu que ela sentasse, Natsumi sentou e uma cadeira enquanto brincava com Kaori. – Está com fome?

- Hã? – ela não entendeu a pergunta dele.

- Perguntei se estava com fome. Estava fazendo o café da manhã antes de você chegar.

- Não, não tenho fome.

- Vem comprar os pães comigo?

- O quê?

- A padaria é aqui perto. Você vem?

- Hã... Claro...

Natsumi seguiu Kurama, ela segurava Kaori em seus braços, ficou em silêncio, todo o percurso até o elevador, ela estava distraída brincando com a criança.

- Pelo visto vocês duas estão se divertindo. – Kurama disse sorrindo. – Que bom que ela não lhe estranhou.

- Pois é... – Natsumi murmurou, sem tirar os olhos de Kaori que estava achando engraçado ficar enrolando algumas mechas do cabelo da jovem em seu biscoito de borracha. – É impossível não gostar dela.

- E claro que é possível. Afinal, a própria mãe não liga para ela. – Kurama assumiu uma expressão de rancor, e tinha todo direito, Botan apenas usara a menina, um ser indefeso, para chantagear Kurama.

- Kurama... – Natsumi tentou encontrar algo para dizer-lhe, mas não sabia ao certo.

- Não esquenta, Tatsuyo. – sua expressão havia mudado, ele colocou um sorriso terno nos lábios.

Já estava próximos à padaria, Kurama observava Natsumi brincar com Kaori, qualquer um que as visse daquele jeito poderia jurar que Kaori era filha de Natsumi. Mas não era.

Não conseguia lembrar do porquê de ter se apaixonado por Botan, não lembrava de ver nela alguma característica parecida com as de Natsumi. A morena era doce, gentil, carinhosa, preocupada, embora fosse um pouco temperamental, já Botan não era nada disso. Era bonita, sim, mas era uma pessoa vingativa, sádica, que gostava de fazer os outros de fantoche ²

Realmente Kurama e Botan não tinham nada em comum, exceto Kaori. Comprou os pães e logo voltaram ao apartamento. Natsumi notou a mudança de humor do rapaz e estava ficando preocupada, já que ele era sempre animado.

- Minamino? Está tudo bem?

- Hum? Sim... Só pensava...

- Na Botan? – ela perguntou tristemente, embora odiasse Botan Kurama e ela haviam namorado e tido uma filha. Seria inevitável ele não pensar nela.

- É... Eu só não entendo porquê ela fez isso com nossa filha.

- Acho que ela estava preocupada com a popularidade dela. – ela respondeu sem pensar muito.

- Provavelmente é isso. – Kurama riu, mas Natsumi não entendeu qual fora a graça. – Vamos.

Ele abriu a porta e deu passagem a moça que entrou e o seguiu até a cozinha, colocou Kaori no cercadinho e ficou observando a pequena bagunçar os outros brinquedos, enquanto Kurama colocava um pouco de leite para ferver.

- Então... – ele sentou-se à frente dela – A aula será aqui?

- Hein?

- A Aula de espanhol que eu teria hoje.

- Ah! Claro. Pode ser que sim.

- Ótimo. – ele levantou-se e tirou a chaleira com leite, pegou uma mamadeira e dois copos, colocou leite em cada um e depois colocou um pouco de Nescau.- Prontinho.

Ele deu um copo para Natsumi, depois pegou Kaori do cercadinho, olhou para ver se o leite estava muito quente, depois deu para ela a mamadeira.

- Você dá leite achocolatado para a sua filha?

- Eu sei que eu não deveria dar esse tipo de coisa para ela, mas ela já está bem grandinha. Ninguém sobrevive sem chocolate ³

- Eu concordo plenamente. – Natsumi disse e bebeu um pouco do achocolatado.

- Hum... Então temos algo mais em comum. – A garota lançou-lhe um olhar confuso – Chocolate.

- Ah... Bem... – ela ficou completamente sem graça

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Depois de tomarem o achocolatado, Natsumi começou com as aulas de reforço de Kurama. Entretanto sua mente não conseguia se concentrar no espanhol. Estava nervosa por estar no apartamento de Kurama, sozinhos... É claro que Kaori estava lá, mas ela tinha apenas oito meses de idade, não a ajudaria caso Kurama quisesse beijá-la novamente.

- Algo errado? – ele perguntou de repente, ela sentiu um arrepio correr seu corpo.

- N-Não. – Sua voz saiu falha.

- Tem certeza? Não está passando mal?

- Estou bem.

- Tudo bem.

- Vamos continuar. Traduz a frase que eu te passei.

- Hã... – ele estava meio receoso – Eu saí com meu cachorro?

- Exato.

- E essa: La chica tiene una bolsa.

- A garota tem uma bolsa?

- Sim.

- E...

- Ah, não, chega de traduções. – ele falou num tom meio manhoso.

- A maior parte das provas do Sr. Tankado é tradução.

- Eu sei, mas cansei disso!

- Certo.Já que não está tão disposto a continuar com as aulas, a gente se vê amanhã.

- Amanhã?

- Sim, por que?

- Amanhã é sábado.

- Hum... Verdade. Você tem algo importante para fazer, por acaso?

- É que eu aproveito o fim de semana para ficar mais tempo com a Kaori.

- Entendo. – Ela pôs-se de pé. – Então a gente continua segunda, afinal ficamos duas horas só estudando traduções.

- Tá.

- Agora eu já tô indo porque eu tenho que ir me arrumar para a escola.Amanhã pode até ser sábado, mas hoje ainda é sexta-feira, então tchau.

- Te acompanho até a porta. - ele também se levantou e a acompanhou até a porta. – Er... Natsumi...

- Que é?

- Você gostaria... – ele engoliu em seco.- De vir aqui amanhã?

- Você... Não ia ficar com a Kaori?

- Eu vou, mas... Você poderia vir junto. Eu a levo para passear, sabe? O que me diz?

- Hã... – ela ponderou um pouco sobre o assunto – Claro. A gente se vê amanhã.

- Ok. A que horas? Deixe-me ver... Que tal às quatro?

- Certo.

Kurama sorriu, antes de fazer algo que deixou Natsumi completamente sem reação, ele se inclinou e depositou um beijo em sua bochecha direita. O rosto da garota entrou em ebulição, ele não a beijara na boca como antes, mas ainda assim ela não estava acostumada com aquilo.

- Até amanhã. – ele disse antes de voltar para o interior do apartamento.

- Até... – Ela murmurou.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kurama esperava a sra. Kant chegar para que ele pudesse ir a escola, ela cuidaria de Kaori enquanto ele estuda. Porém a menina estava muito aborrecida por algum motivo, chorava sem parar, ele a balançava levemente, mas nada fazia com que a criança parasse de chorar.

- Vamos filhinha, não chora. - ele dizia já um pouco desesperado com o choro da criança. – Cadê a sra. Kant quando precisamos?

Ele falou aborrecido, mas para aumentar ainda mais seu desespero, o celular começou a tocar e ele não fazia a mínima idéia de onde estava.

- Pare de chorar, Kaori. – ele entrou no quarto procurando o celular, Kaori ainda chorava em seus braços. – Você está deixando o papai preocupado!

Ele falava para ela mesmo que ela não entendesse, ela se agarrou às roupas do pai e continuou a chorar, seu estava rostinho vermelho e úmido e os olhos marejados de lágrimas, tudo deixava Kurama mais e mais nervoso.

Finalmente achou o celular debaixo de um travesseiro e viu o número no visor.

- Droga. – ele murmurou. – Alô?

- E aí, Kurama? – Yusuke falou no seu tom habitual – Que barulheira é essa?

- Er... É na vizinha. – mentiu.

- Cara, como você agüenta isso?

- O que quer, Yusuke? – ele perguntou impaciente.

- É que o Hiei e a Mukuro resolveram matar aula para irem se agarrar lá no centro. Aí eu pensei que você gostaria de vir junto, eu convidei a Lucy.

- Olha, Yusuke, eu não quero. Já disse que tenho que tirar boas notas. Estamos quase no fim do semestre e eu tenho que estudar muito para não ficar de recuperação, então pode ir, mas não conte comigo. – ele desligou o telefone sem nem ao menos dar chance de Yusuke replicar;

Logo depois de desligar o telefone, a campainha tocou, ele torceu para que fosse a sra. Kant, já não sabia o que fazer para a filha parar de chorar e ele ainda tinha que ir a escola.

- Kurama! – A velha senhora adentrou o apartamento sem nenhuma cerimônia – Desculpe a demora, filho. O que há com a bebê?

- Eu não sei! Ela está chorando assim há algum tempo! – ele falou num tom desesperado. – Será que tem algo errado?

- Oh, não seja bobo, meu querido. – a velhinha disse pegando a menina no colo – Deve estar fazendo manha só porque você vai sair. Não se preocupe.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, é claro que sim. Ela já tem quase um ano, já está ficando espertinha, não é? Sabe quando o pai vai sair. Não se preocupe.

- Então, tudo bem. Qualquer coisa me ligue. – ele disse pegando a mochila e saindo aos poucos, sem tirar os olhos da pequena de cabelos vermelhos. – Tchau.

- Tchau.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Natsumi já estava pronta para ir a escola há um tempo, mas em vez de ficar esperando o horário chegar, ela estava procurando o que vestir no dia seguinte. Perdera a hora escolhendo a roupa e quando percebeu estava em cima da hora. De novo.

"Droga! Agora vou perder a primeira aula." – pensou Natsumi enquanto corria.

- ARGH!! NINGUÉM MERECE, EU NÃO POSSO FICAR ME ATRASANDO POR CONTA DE BOBAGENS!!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Está atrasada, senhorita Tatsuyo. – a coordenadora logo avistou Natsumi no vazio do pátio da escola. – Sabe o que isso significa, não é?

- Ah, por favor, deixe-me entrar!!

- Não. Terá que esperar do lado de fora da sala até a segunda aula começar. – A mulher saiu de nariz empinado.

- Bruxa. – Natsumi murmurou, resolveu ir até a quadra esperar até que pudesse entrar na sala de aula. – O que custa me deixar entrar uma só vez?

Ela falava sozinha indo para a quadra, mas quando olhou para frente, viu Kurama sentado numa das mesas no meio do pátio, ele parecia bem distraído.

- Minamino? – ela se aproximou, ele assustou-se ao ouvir a voz da garota. – O que faz aqui fora?

Ela perguntou aborrecida achando que ele havia matado aula.

-Oi para você também, Natsumi. Estou aqui fora porque cheguei atrasado. Você também?

- Err... Sim. – ela respondeu meio sem graça. – Por que você chegou atrasado?

- É que a Kaori estava chorando muito e a sra. Kant, a vizinha que eu disse que cuida dela, ainda não tinha chegado.

- A Kaori está bem? – ela perguntou preocupada, ele fez um leve aceno com a cabeça.

- Está. A sra. Kant disse que só estava manhosa.

- Hum... – ela sentou-se à frente dele.

- Você não mudou de idéia, não é? Quanto a ir amanhã passear com a Kaori?

- Não, não. Eu vou. – ela sorriu.

- Fico feliz.

- Amanhã será um dia e tanto... – ela disse enquanto pensava no assunto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Oie!!**

**Eu sei, eu sei, demorei a atualizar, mas eh q eu to meio desanimada... Soh a chibi Anne deixa review T.T**

**Mto obrigado, garota! Soh continuo postando por vc.  
**

**Bjus**

1 - Minha irmã tinha um brinquedinho desses

2 - Bem, todo mundo sabe que essa não é a personalidade da Botan, mas como a fic é UA, não tem improtancia, nessa fic ela eh assim ù.u

3 - Pura verdade... Eu quase morri nos meses que fiquei sem chocolate Ç.Ç


	8. Planos arruinados

Capítulo 8 – Planos arruinados

Kurama e Natsumi ficaram conversando durante o tempo do primeiro período, mas quando os alunos começaram a deixar as salas os dois perceberam que já tinham que voltar para a sala de aula. Despediram-se brevemente e cada um foi para sua sala de aula.

- Oi, Natsumi. – Keiko disse quando a morena entrou na sala do segundo ano – chegou atrasada, hein?

- Hehe... – ela sorriu sem graça

- Depois você vai ter que me explicar direitinho àquela história que você me contou no telefone. – Keiko falou baixo, para que apenas Natsumi escutasse.

- Tá...

- Estou impressionado, Tatsuyo. – Koenma falou, Natsumi se assustou, ele tinha a incrível habilidade de chegar de fininho.

- Koenma!! Você me assustou.

- Desculpe. Mas você também me assustou.

- Do que está falando?

- Eu vi você e o Minamino pela a janela. Para quem não suportava ele, vocês andam muito amiguinhos ultimamente. – Koenma se aproximou dela, mas do que ela gostaria que ele tivesse feito – Não diga que estão ficando?

- O quê? – ela disse revoltada – Do que você...?

- Você parecia muito felizinha com ele.

- E o que você tem a ver com isso?

- Ele não gosta de você, Natsumi. – ele agarrou o braço dela com força – Não é bom o suficiente para você.

- E quem é bom o suficiente para mim? Você?

- Você quem está dizendo...

- Se liga, Koenma! Você é meu colega e mais nada!

- Colega? – ele repetiu sentindo-se ofendido.

- É. Isso mesmo.

- Escuta bem, Natsumi... – Antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase o professor entrou na sala e mandou que todos sentassem.

Natsumi ficou irritada o resto do dia, Koenma era um chato, e o pior e que ele gostava de ficar no pé dela.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

O dia passou incrivelmente lento para Kurama, não conseguia prestar atenção na aula, não sabia porquê, mas sentia que algo estava errado com Kaori, toda aquela choradeira não podia ser apenas por ela está manhosa ou irritada.

Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar tais pensamentos, tinha que pensar que a filha estava bem e segura no seu apartamento, aos ótimos cuidados da senhora Kant.

No final do dia, ele apressou-se para ir para casa, embora repetisse a si mesmo que a filha estava bem precisava vê-la com os próprios olhos, só assim ficaria aliviado.

- Senhora Kant? – Kurama adentrou o apartamento apressado.

- Boa tarde, meu querido.

- Cadê a Kaori?

- Dormiu.

- Hã?

- Ela chorou muito à tarde, vai dormir a noite toda.

- Mas ela está bem, não está?

- Claro que sim. Agora eu já vou, rapaz.

- Obrigado, senhora Kant.

- Não há de quê, querido.

Depois que a gentil velhinha foi embora, Kurama foi para o quarto de Kaori. Ela dormia tranqüilamente no berço, o seu rosto ainda estava um pouco úmida por causa das lágrimas derrubadas horas antes.

Ao ver a filha dormindo tranqüilamente daquele jeito, não pôde evitar que um sorriso surgisse, ele se inclinou e deu um beijinho na testa da menina e foi para seu quarto, também estava muito cansado.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Keiko voltava para casa, estava voltando da padaria, cantarolava baixinho alguma canção que se lembrou. Mas ela parou ao mirar a frente, recostado a um poste estava Yusuke, ele a olhava intensamente – Ela corou completamente ao perceber olhar dele em sua direção – e sorria. Logo ele começou a se mover para perto dela, Keiko sentiu o coração bater descontrolado.

- Oi... Keiko, né? – Ele perguntou já poucos centímetros dela. Keiko acenou com a cabeça confirmando. – Você é a amiga daquela garota que está dando aulas de reforço para Kurama, né?

- Aham. – ela parecia incapaz de proferir qualquer palavra diante dele, afinal apenas o observara de longe, nunca estivera tão perto do rapaz e muito menos havia trocado uma palavra com ele.

- Aí, Keiko, sabe o que é? É que estou achando o meu amigo Kurama muito diferente... Queria saber se você sabe se algo está acontecendo com aqueles dois.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um tempo, tentando processar o que ele havia dito. Keiko e Kurama... Se estavam juntos??

- Hã... Não. A Natsumi não me falou nada.

- Ela te falaria algo, certo? – Ele se aproximou mais, ela sentiu um forte impulso de sair correndo dali, mas não conseguiu se mover.

- C-Claro... – falou com a voz falha. – Se bem que... – ela pensou um pouco.

- O que? – ele perguntou interessado.

- Ela falou que ia sair com ele amanhã à tarde... Mas não diz para ninguém que eu te falei isso!! – ela falou alarmada.

- Não se preocupe. Não vou dizer nadinha. Agora eu preciso ir e você também... Então, até mais.

-... – Ela observou o rapaz se afastar lentamente, antes de continuar seu caminho para casa, agora muito mais pensativa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A manhã de sábado estava excepcionalmente perfeita! O sol brilhava fortemente, mas o clima estava ameno, e com o inicio da primavera, as flores começavam a desabrochar colorindo Tóquio.

Natsumi passara o dia ansiosa para que desse quatro horas, e resolveu arrumar a casa para esquecer da ansiedade.

- Natsumi, o que está fazendo, querida? – a mãe perguntou ao ver a jovem limpando a casa, algo que geralmente ela não fazia sem reclamações e muita insistência.

- Ah, oi, mãe. Eu tô limpando.

- Isso eu vi, só não entendi o porquê de você está fazendo isso. Geralmente eu tenho que exigir que você limpe a casa.

- Pois é... É que eu tô um pouco nervosa.

- Com o quê? – A garota gelou com a pergunta.

- Err... É que eu vou... Sair com o Kurama e a filha dele.

- Ah, o rapaz que esteve aqui outro dia. Espera, você disse que ele tem uma filha?

- Sim.

- Essa juventude... Tem certeza que ele é boa companhia?

- Aham. Ele me contou a história, é um pai solteiro. Ele é um bom pai para a Kaori, e ela é um amor de criança.

- Você tem certeza, não é?

- Sim, eu tenho.

- Muito bem, mocinha, pode continuar a limpeza.

- Se aproveitando da situação...

- Se eu não me aproveitar a casa não fica limpa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Às três e cinqüenta Natsumi já estava pronta, vestia uma calça jeans, uma camiseta verde-água e uma sandália. Deu uma checada na espelho e saiu, não queria chegar atrasada de maneira alguma.

Chegou ao edifício onde Kurama morava e foi logo para o quarto andar, estava animada, estava louca para ver Kaori, em tão pouco tempo já se afeiçoara à menininha. Quando as portas do elevador se abriram no quarto andar, ela saiu e foi até a porta do quatrocentos e quatro e bate na porta.

Esperou um tempinho até Kurama abrir a porta.

- Natsumi?

- Oi.

- Droga, eu esqueci que a gente ia se encontrar!

Natsumi logo viu que algo estava errado, Kurama estava muito nervoso, sua roupa estava desalinhada e seus cabelos completamente desarrumados.

- Olha, Natsumi, desculpa, mas não vai dar para a gente sair.

- O que houve? Por que não?

- É a Kaori...

- O que aconteceu com a Kaori? – ela perguntou preocupada.

- Ela está doente.

- O quê?!

- Eu sabia que aquela choradeira de ontem não podia ser nada! – ele falou em tom urgente dando passagem a morena que entrou e notou a desordem que estava o apartamento, mais que o comum – Hoje de manhã eu fui vê-la já que ela estava demorando a acordar e notei que ela estava com uma febre muito alta. Com quase quarenta graus.

- É muito alta para uma criança com a idade de Kaori! – ela também disse alarmada.

- Eu sei, e logo chamei o médico que demorou um século para aparecer.

- E o que ele disse?

- Que era uma gripe comum.

- Uma gripe? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Aham. Ele receitou alguns remédios para baixar a febre, mas não adiantaram, a febre cedeu muito pouco.

- Cadê ela?

- No quarto.

Os dois foram para o quarto de Kurama, onde a menina estava deitada na cama do rapaz, a cama era de casal e havia uma enorme barreira de travesseiros e almofadas para que ela não caísse.

Natsumi se aproximou da bebê e tocou-lhe a testa suavemente.

- Ela está muito quente.

- Eu sei... Eu tenho medo que... Que...

- Nada vai acontecer com ela, Kurama. – Natsumi sorriu ternamente para acalmá-lo. – Ela é sua filha, não é? Vai ficar bem.

Kurama também sorriu, aquele sorriso fazia com que ele se acalmasse, e, ao mesmo tempo o deixava nervoso, seu coração agora batia a mil por hora.

- Você fez compressas? – ela perguntou trazendo o rapaz de volta a realidade.

- Como assim?

- Para baixar a febre.

- Não... Me disseram que dar banho em quem está com febre alta faz mal...

- É, mas você podia ter feito as compressas.

- Eu vou lá preparar. – ele saiu do quarto deixando Natsumi cuidando de Kaori.

Algum tempo depois Kurama voltava com uma bacia com água e alguns panos na mão, ele parou na porta ao ver Natsumi com Kaori nos braços, cantando uma musiquinha de ninar qualquer.

- Eu trouxe o que pediu. – ele falou, Natsumi se deu conta que ele estava ali há um tempinho.

- Ah, ótimo. – ela deitou Kaori na cama novamente. – Me dá aqui.

A morena mergulhou o pano na água e depois torceu, então levou o pano úmido para a testa da Kaori e deixou descansando.

- Daqui a um tempinho tem que molhar de novo.

- Não precisa fazer isso... Se não quiser... – Kurama murmurou

- Do que está falando? – ela replicou revoltada – Eu vou ficar aqui!

- Eu posso cuidar da Kaori sozinho. – ele explicou calmamente.

- Eu sei que pode, mas eu quero ajudar! – ela falou decidida, num tom não muito alto, pois não queria acordar a menininha.

- ... Tudo bem, então. – ele falou vencido.

As horas foram passando, Natsumi colocava as compressas em Kaori, e assim a febre da menina foi baixando, gradualmente, e antes de todos perceberem já havia anoitecido.

Kurama estava na cozinha preparando um suco de laranja, nem ele, nem Natsumi e nem Kaori haviam comido nada a tarde inteira, precisavam de um pouco de energia.

- Hei, Natsumi você quer... – Kurama voltava para o quarto com uma bandeja com os sucos, mas parou ao ver que Natsumi havia adormecido ao lado de Kaori – Suco...

Ele sorriu. Colocou a badeja sobre uma cadeira e se aproximou da jovem, tirou suas sandálias e a cobriu com o cobertor, depois pegou Kaori para levá-la para seu berço.

- Boa noite... – ele se inclinou e depositou um beijo na bochecha da jovem, antes de levar a filha adormecida para o berço.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Oii! **

**Wow faz tempo q eu num atualizo, neh?! O.O**

**Mas enfim, estou de volta. Desculpem a demora, mas eh q a falta de review realmente desanima, e nem sequer to mais entrando na minha conta daqui... E jah q o AS ta com problema, eu num tenho outra escolha senão não postar nem escrever fics XDDD**

**Enfim, espero q tenham aproveitado a leitura.**

**Bjus**

**Liligi.**


	9. Convite

Capítulo 9 - Convite

Natsumi abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo-se incomodada pela a luz. Girou na cama e ficou esparramada, aliás, ela não lembrava de sua cama ser tão espaçosa. Espera, ela nem ao menos lembrava de ter ido se deitar, a última coisa que lembrava era que tinha ido ao apartamento de Kurama estava cuidando da Kaori no quarto dele e...

Ela levantou-se de sobressalto, e percebeu que estava deitada na cama de Kurama. Ficou nervosa. Não lembrava o que havia acontecido, estava cuidando de Kaori, era só disso que lembrava, o teria acontecido depois disso?

- Já acordou!– Kurama apareceu na porta do quarto, estava sem camisa, o que fez com que Natsumi corasse até a raiz dos cabelos. – Bom dia.

- O-O que aconteceu?

- Você adormeceu. – ele se aproximou dela.

- Eu... Adormeci?

- Pois é. – ele foi até o guarda roupas e remexeu atrás de uma camisa.

Ela estava atordoada com toda aquela informação logo de manhã cedo, mas se lembrou de Kaori e preocupou-se.

- Cadê a Kaori?

- Na sala. – ele sorriu depois de vestir a camisa – Não tem mais febre.

- Que bom. – ela suspirou aliviada.

- Entretanto ela acordou bem manhosa hoje. – ele falou divertido, mas viu que a garota sentia-se desconfortável por motivo que ele desconhecia. – O que foi?

- Err... Kurama... Onde... Onde você dormiu? – ela falou a pergunta que não queria calar, afinal, o que iria fazer se ele tivesse dormido com ela??

Ele piscou seguidamente sem entender, mas logo houve um estalo em sua cabeça.

- Você não acha que... – ele sorriu – Não se preocupe, eu dormi no sofá.

- Ufa...

- Hãã... E quanto a sua mãe, Natsumi?

- Minha mãe? – agora quem não entendia nada era ela.

- Sim... Você saiu de casa dizendo que ia sair comigo e passou a noite aqui... Ela tá completamente por fora dos fatos, não pode estar pensando coisa boa.

- Não se preocupe com a minha mãe. Eu explico a ela e pronto. Afinal nada aconteceu mesmo, não é?

- É... – ele respondeu, mas é obvio que queria algo mais com ela, mais que amizade.

Natsumi levantou-se, se calçou e depois foi à sala, onde viu que Kaori brincava com alguns brinquedos dentro do cercadinho.

Ela sorriu e pouco tempo depois já estava com a menina nos braços, que abriu um largo sorriso ao vê-la.

- Ela gosta muito de você. – Kurama comentou, mas a jovem corou.

- Acho que levo jeito...

- Está com fome? – resolveu mudar de assunto ao ver o embaraço da garota.

- Ah, não precisa se preocupar com isso... Eu tenho que ir mesmo.

- Nem pensar. Eu te dei o maior bolo ontem, além de você ter ficado aqui cuidando da Kaori, que você não tinha obrigação alguma de fazer. – ele disse sério.

- Não precisaria ser uma obrigação para que eu ficasse e cuidasse da Kaori, eu realmente gosto dela! Além do mais eu te dei muito trabalho ontem a noite, você teve dormir no sofá por minha causa e...

- Qual é, Natsumi? Deixe-me compensar todo o seu esforço, por favor.

- Mas eu não estou com fome... – ele disse, mas no segundo seguinte o estomago dela roncou tão alto que poderia ser ouvido no andar de baixo (Exagero... ¬¬)

- Sei... – ele a olhou com o canto dos olhos – Anda logo.

Sem ver outra alternativa, ela o seguiu para a cozinha.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

O cheiro das panquecas que Kurama fazia se espalhou por toda a cozinha, Natsumi estava adorando aquele cheirinho gostoso e sua fome aumentava.

- O cheiro está bom. – ela falou com um sorriso.

- O gosto está ainda melhor. – ele disse colocando um prato com panquecas e um copo de suco de laranja sobre a mesa.

- Você parece ter certeza de que cozinha bem! – ela disse ironicamente.

- Eu sei que cozinho muito bem. – ele brincou – Com certeza melhor do que a senhora da cantina do colégio.

- Qualquer um cozinha melhor que ela. – Natsumi riu.

- Então por quê não experimenta as minhas panquecas e diz se está bom ou não?

- Boa idéia. – ela pegou um garfo e enfiou na primeira panqueca que viu, depois cortou um pedacinho e o levou a boca. – Hummm... Tá realmente bom.

- Gostou mesmo?

- Aham. – ela disse, já pegando um outro pedaço da panqueca e o comendo.

Natsumi comia as panquecas aproveitando aquele sabor, enquanto Kurama a observava, mas Kaori começou a chorar o que preocupou a jovem.

Ela fez menção de que iria se levantar da cadeira para ver a menina que chorava na sala, mas Kurama a impediu.

- Não! Pode continuar comendo, eu vou ver a Kaori.

- Mas...

- Sem mas, Natsumi... Ela é minha filha, eu posso cuidar dela.

- Eu sei que pode, eu só...

- Você já fez o suficiente.

- Mas... Mas e se ela estiver com alguma coisa? – A garota falou preocupada.

- Ela está bem. Eu já disse que ela acordou um pouco manhosa hoje. É sério, não se preocupe. Termine seu café da manhã.

-... Está bem. – ela foi obrigada a concordar e voltou a se sentar, mas não tirou os olhos de Kurama enquanto ele não desapareceu de sua vista. – Droga... – ela murmurou encarando as panquecas.

Pouco tempo depois Kurama voltou com a pequena menina de cabelos vermelhos nos braços. O rosto dela estava levemente avermelhado e úmido, e ela mordia um biscoitinho de borracha.

- Viu, eu te disse. É só manha. – Kurama falou, sentando-se novamente.

- Você tem certeza, né?

- Tenho sim. Ela pode até parecer um anjinho, mas é só fachada. Ela dá muito trabalho. – Ele disse com um sorriso bobo.

- Kurama.

- Quê?

- Você acha... Que se a Botan tivesse criado a Kaori, ela estaria melhor?

- Não. – ele falou com uma expressão de aborrecimento – Botan nunca teve outra vocação a não ser para problemas, Kaori com certeza não teria bons exemplos. Além do mais – ele falou olhando para a filha fixamente – Eu nunca iria permitir que a Botan me afastasse da minha filha. Ela é tudo para mim.

-É incrível... – ela murmurou, mais para si do que para o ruivo.

- O que é incrível?

- Er... É incrível como o nascimento da Kaori te mudou. – Natsumi respondeu – Antes eu te via sempre matando aula, tirando com a car dos calouros, e agora... Você só pensa nessa pequena.

- Você tem razão. O nascimento da minha filha me transformou. Mas em uma pessoa melhor. Eu faria tudo para protegê-la, mesmo que eu tivesse que passar por cima das pessoas para isso.

- Você já pensou em quando ela for maior?

- Como assim?

- Quando ela perguntar sobre a mãe, por exemplo. – Natsumi disse, Kurama abaixou os olhos para a filha.

- Eu nem quero pensar sobre isso. Eu espero que ela nunca faça essa pergunta.

- Mas ela fará. – Natsumi afirmou, sua expressão era séria.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Porque quando ela crescer, Kurama, ela verá outras crianças com suas mães e vai se sentir diferente por não ter uma mãe junto de si.

- Você já passou por isso?

- Eu?... Não, não mesmo.

- Então como sabe tanto?

- Eu acompanhei um caso parecido...

- De quem?

- Não importa. O que importa é a Kaori. Não acha que tem que começar a pensar em como vai responder a essas perguntas a ela? Ela logo fará um ano, e o tempo passará rápido e quando menos perceber ela estará com cinco anos perguntando sobre a mãe.

- Eu farei de tudo para compensar a falta da mãe dela.

- Uma mãe é insubstituível. Você por acaso vai falar com ela sobre garotos quando ela for adolescente? – ela falou num tom maroto.

- O quê? Nem brinque com isso! Minha Kaori não vai namorar tão cedo! Não quero que nenhum engraçadinho a magoe! Sou capaz de matar um por causa disso!! – ele falou numa pose de 'Eu sou um pai super ciumento', mas apenas o que conseguiu foi arrancar uma gargalhada de Natsumi.

- Claro, só até ela se formar não é? – ela brincou

- Isso.

- Que bom saber que ela tem um ótimo pai.

- Que bom saber que eu tenho alguém que vai me apoiar daqui em diante. – ele falou olhando fixamente para Natsumi, ela não pôde evitar ficar completamente vermelha.

- Claro... Pode contar comigo. – ela olhou para o relógio – Bem, é melhor eu ir. Está tarde.

Ela levantou-se, Kurama repetiu o movimento e a seguiu até a saída.

- Natsumi...

- Quê?

- Hã... – ele enrubesceu – Hum... Bem... É que... Eu te dei o maior bolo ontem e...

- Já disse que não tem importância.

- Para mim tem... Eu queria saber...

- O quê? – ela o encarou curiosa

- Se... Você queria sair comigo? Hoje à noite...

O coração de Natsumi começou a bater descontrolado dentro de sue peito, e seu rosto entrou em ebulição... Estava completamente perdida, tentando processar aquela frase e encontrar uma resposta.

- Eu... Eu não posso aceitar. – ela respondeu.

- Por que não?

- Porque você tem prova de matemática amanhã, e você tem que se formar com boas notas, lembra?

- Como sabe da prova de matemática?

- Ouvi o senhor Tankado comentar. – ela deu de ombros.

- Eu nem sequer lembrava.

- Eu imaginei. Você estava tão preocupado com a saúde da sua filha... Com certeza matemática não seria uma coisa que você iria se preocupar.

- Está certa.

- Então eu já vou para que você possa estudar... – ela fez menção de que iria embora, mas ele a segurou.

- Espera!

- O que é? – ela se arrepiou com aquele contato

- Sexta-feira.

- Hã?

- Quer sair comigo na Sexta?

- Hum... Tá. – ela sorriu. – Na Sexta.

- Okay... – ele a puxou mais para si e roçou levemente os lábios no pescoço dela antes de dar um beijo suave em sua bochecha. – Estou ansioso para sexta.

- T-Tchau. – Ela disse depois que ele soltou o braço dela.

- Até amanhã. – ele sorriu e voltou para o interior do apartamento.

**Oieee Galera!**

**Foi mal a demora para atualizar, mas eh q sao tantas fics, e tanta coisa têm acontecido ultimamente! Bem, naum vou dizer q os poucos reviews naum me entristecem, pq me entristecem sim, mas eu fico feliz por pelo menos alguém ler a minha história e gostar, mas naum vou negar q mais alguns reviews seria bom...! **

**Bem, espero q vcs tenham gostado do capítulo, as coisas estao começando a entrar na linha para o Kurama e para a Natsumi, e a Kaori está sendo um fator decisivo! Rsrs...**

**Honestamente, eu adoro a Kaori! Ela eh fofa e eh muito inteligente, naum seria fofo os tres como uma familia? xD**

**Estou tentando fazer o capítulo 13 agora, naum esta tendo muito progresso xDDDD Mas eu estou tentando, e como sou brasileira nunca desisto! Hehe...**

**Obrigado à Botan-Youko pelo review, aprecio muito q vc participe dando sua opinião e chutes sobre o q vai acontecer xD**

**Bem, gente, por hj eh sh, estou meio cansada - Acabei de chegar da pizzaria - e ao mesmo tempo estou feliz, pq hj ganhei (finalmente) meu livro Crepúsculo! Onde eu moro naum tem livrarias entaum tenho q apelar aos pedidos pela a internet e demorou um pouco a ser entregue, mas jah estrou no capitulo oito. Jah li a historia antes, mas cada vez q leio eh como se fosse a primeira vez, eu AMO³³³³ esse livro! -**

**Boa noite, a todos os leitos e até o próximo capítulo, q sairá mais rapido se houver incentivos, reviews por exemplo xD**

**Bjusss **

**Liligi**


	10. Encontro

Capítulo 10 – encontro

Não importava o quanto ela tentasse. Não conseguia dormir de maneira alguma! A jovem passou a noite se revirando na cama, não conseguia tirar da cabeça o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior.

FLASHBACK

- Cheguei, mãe. – Ela anunciou.

- Oh! Já estava quase indo chamar a polícia. – A mãe de Natsumi brincou.

- Er... Desculpe. – ela falou meio sem jeito.

- Então, como foi seu encontro?

Natsumi corou vivamente.

- Que encontro? Eu te falei, mãe. Eu ia acompanhá-lo num passeio com a filha dele!

- Sei... E por quê está chegando somente agora? Esse passeio demorou, hein.

- Não houve passeio! A Kaori adoeceu, eu fiquei ajudando a cuidar dela. – ela explicou já tirando as sandálias e se jogando no sofá.

- Foi só isso mesmo?

- Aham...

- Então foi um desperdício de tempo...

- Bom, não exatamente. – ela falou corando novamente – Ele me convidou para sair.

A mãe de Natsumi sorriu.

- Quer dizer então que agora é um encontro, hein? Já estava na hora de você ter um!

- Mãe!

FIM DO FLASHBACK

- Anda, Natsumi! Esquece tudo isso e dorme! – ela falava pra si mesma friccionando fortemente os olhos – Esquece o Kurama, esquece esse maldito encontro... E dorme!!

Mas a pobre garota estava tão cansada pelo o dia anterior que tivera que acabou adormecendo rapidamente, mesmo sendo quase quatro da manhã quando isso aconteceu.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Porém, Natsumi não foi a única a ter insônia por conta do convite inesperado. Kurama estava deitado em sua cama, exatamente onde a moça dormira no dia anterior, o cheiro dela parecia estar impregnado as roupas de cama, deixando-o completamente zonzo.

Fechou os olhos por um instante e a imagem da garota lhe veio à mente, logo substituída, porém, pela a de Botan o que fez com que o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos abrisse imediatamente os olhos.

Ele e Botan ainda estavam ligados um ao outro através de Kaori, e Natsumi odiava Botan. Talvez aquela simples ligação pudesse magoá-la e era o que ele menos queria.

Olhou para o berço da filha – que ele colocara em seu quarto no caso dela ter outra recaída – a menininha dormia tranqüilamente abraçada a uma bonequinha de pano, alheia às preocupações do pai.

Kurama levantou-se lentamente e pé ante pé foi até pequenina. Ficou um bom tempo contemplando o rostinho rosado e angelical da menina tentando ver nela alguma coisa –que não fossem os olhos –em que ele puxara da mãe. Mas nada. Em todos os aspectos Kaori parecia ter puxado Kurama, até mesmo a cor avermelhada dos cabelos. E ao olhar para filha dormindo tão calma, lembrou-se novamente de Natsumi...

"Acho que estou enlouquecendo..." – ele pensou enquanto um sorriso brotava em seus lábios – "Não acho que poderei criar a minha filha estando louco, e só tem um remédio para isso..."

Deitou-se novamente na cama, desta vez de bruços, passou os braços por baixo do travesseiro, e com a imagem de Natsumi em sua cabeça, adormeceu.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

E lá estava ele, diante da prova de matemática. Estudara muito durante a manhã –e parecia ter influenciado os amigos, que pediram ajuda para estudar – e sentia-se confiante. Olhou rapidamente as questões, pareciam-lhe fáceis.

- Vamos nessa, então – suspirou demoradamente e se preparou para começar a calcular.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Natsumi olhava distraída pela a janela, via apenas o pátio vazio. Numa hora dessas, _ele_ estaria fazendo a prova de matemática, e ela preocupava-se –mesmo não sabendo o por quê, afinal, nem eram amigos – se ele tirasse nota baixa, afinal, ela entendia um pouco de matemática e ele precisava de nota para poder sustentar Kaori.

- Psiu... Naty! – a garota virou o rosto para encontrar Keiko chamando-a da cadeira ao lado. – Quê que houve?

-Hã? – ela não entendia a pergunta da amiga.

- Você parece triste...

- Ah... Nada não... – ela respondeu em um sussurro, não queria chamar a atenção do professor e ir direto para a diretoria.

- Sei... Vamos fingir que não te conheço desde os três anos de idade... – Keiko falou emburrada.

- Aff... – Natsumi revirou os olhos – Depois da aula eu te falo...

Keiko não protestou, apenas endireitou-se na sua cadeira, quando o professor se virou para os alunos e começou a explicar o que estava escrito na lousa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Durante o intervalo das aulas, Keiko e Natsumi se afastaram dos colegas, assim a moça podia contar à amiga o que acontecera...

- E então? – Keiko perguntou

- Lembra que eu te falei que eu, o Kurama e a Kaori iríamos passear?

- Aham... E então? – ele estava na maior expectativa...

- Pois é... Não fomos...

- Arghhh! – em seu rosto surgiu um semblante de desapontamento. – Por quê?

- A Kaori ficou doente.

- E como ela está?

- Bem, agora, passamos a noite toda cuidando dela e... – Natsumi dizia distraidamente, mas Keiko a interrompeu.

- Opa, volta a fita, você passou a noite na casa do Kurama?

Natsumi corou.

- Er... Eu disse isso? – Keiko assentiu – Bem, sim...

- O QUÊ?!

- Não fala tão alto, vai chamar a atenção! – ela disse tapando a boca de Keiko – E antes que pense besteiras, nada aconteceu. – ela disse definitiva.

- Você passaram a noite acordados cuidando da bebê?

- Não, eu dormi... Na cama dele... – ela falou lembrando da visão de Kurama sem camisa, e sem poder evitar, corou novamente.

- O que é você e o que fez com a Naty? – Keiko falou ironicamente – E aí, o que aconteceu depois? De manhã, eu quero dizer... Você deu de cara com ele do outro lado da cama?

- Não. Ele dormiu no sofá da sala.

- E que aconteceu depois?

- Bom, a gente tomou café juntos – Keiko olhou Natsumi com uma expressão sonhadora. – Ele, eu e a Kaori. – ela completou, querendo destruir as esperanças da amiga.

- Mas tudo bem, ela é bebê, não iria se incomodar que vocês dois se beijassem... – ela deu de ombros. Continua.

- Bom... Ele disse que... Que...

- Que o quê?

- Bem, que queria compensar o todo o trabalho que eu tive cuidando da Kaori, e... Me- Me convidou pra sair... – a morena falou com o rosto em um tom rubro.

- Você disse o quê?

- Sim... – ela falou baixinho.

- Quando vai ser?

- Sexta...

- Wow... Sério, quem é você e o que fez com a minha melhor amiga?

- Não é brincadeira, Keiko.

- Não, mas vai ser muito lindo.

Natsumi abriu a boca para rebater a frase da amiga, mas a sineta tocou e o professor apareceu em seguida, e as duas tiveram que sentar e prestar atenção no que ele dizia.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A semana passou rápido, e à medida que os dias passavam, tanto Natsumi quanto Kurama ficavam mais e mais nervosos.

Natsumi já não agüentava mais Keiko tagarelando sobre o assunto o tempo todo, e Kurama tentava esconder o encontro de Yusuke, não queria que ele arruinasse essa chance.

- O que vai vestir? – Keiko perguntou à Natsumi na véspera do encontro.

- Eu não sei... Nem sei aonde ele vai me levar.

- Então você precisa de algo que seja causal, mas que também seja chique, para o caso dele te levar para um restaurante chique.

- Vai que ele me leva pro cinema.

- Vamos encontrar uma roupa que combine com os dois.

- Vamos ao shopping, então?

- Aham...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Natsumi olhava-se diante do espelho. Ela e Keiko ficaram horas no shopping procurando algo que ela pudesse vestir, e aquela era a melhor roupa que encontrara.

- Nossa, Naty, tá tão lindo! – Keiko exclamou

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. O Kurama vai babar quanto te ver!

Natsumi corou. Essa não era sua intenção, mas não podia negar que seria ruim.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kurama se arrumava no banheiro. Esperava a senhora Kant chegar a qualquer minuto, não queria chegar atrasado, queria que aquela fosse perfeita...

Pegou o perfume que estava sobre a pia e borrifou um pouco em si, e depois saiu. Kaori estava sobre a cama, já dormia profundamente, passara a tarde engatinhando pelo o apartamento e cansou-se.

Tomou a pequena e a levou para o berço, e pouco tempo depois a campainha tocou.

- Boa noite, Sra. Kant.

- Boa, noite, Kurama. Puxa, você está muito bonito!

- Obrigado, sra. Kant. A Kaori já dormiu, está no berço. Agora eu preciso ir.

- Tudo bem, meu rapaz. Não se preocupe, pode ir.

Ele pegou as chaves e depois saiu.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Natsumi estava na sala, estava muito nervosa, e começando a pensar bobagens.

"E se ele não vier... Ai meu Deus, pode ter certeza de que eu o mato! Mas, não... Ele vai vir... Tomara..."

- Calma, minha filha. Ele virá. – A mãe de Natsumi disse vendo o nervosismo da moça.

- Como pode ter certeza?

- Porque ele me pareceu ser um bom rapaz.

- Não é um bom motivo.

A campainha tocou. Natsumi sentiu o sangue correr mais rápido em suas veias, e uma felicidade imensa.

- Viu, eu te disse.

- Tá, tá... – ela falou revirando os olhos.

Natsumi se levantou, deu uma ajeitada no cabelo e no vestido e mãe se aproximou dela e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

- Qualquer coisa ligue.

- O.k.

- Lembre-se: divirta-se, e haja o que houver volte para casa ainda hoje.

- Mãe! – Natsumi repreendeu a mãe, mas estava mais vermelha que um pimentão.

A mãe de Natsumi abriu a porta, Kurama entrou no campo de visão das duas, ao contrario de Natsumi, ele estava muito calmo.

- Boa noite, Sra. Tatsuyo.

- Boa noite, meu rapaz. A Natsumi está ali, vou chamá-la.

A mulher mal acabou de dizer, quando Natsumi surgiu, o queixo de Kurama caiu ao vê-la tão bonita daquele jeito. Ela vestia um vestido balonê azul claro sem alças que iam até o joelho, um sapato da mesma cor que o vestido, uma leve maquiagem e seu cabelo estava levemente ondulado.

- Nossa... Você está... – ele balbuciou ainda surpreso.– Linda!

- Obrigada. – ela disse levemente corada.

- Vamos, então?

Ela assentiu levemente, ele ofereceu o braço, ela entrelaçou o seu no dele, ambos sentiram uma se uma corrente elétrica tivesse passado por seus corpos.

Entraram no táxi que os conduziria ao lugar de seu encontro...

**N/A: Oie, minna-san!**

**Td bem com vcs?? Nuss, faz um tempao q num posto essa fic, hein, gomen for that!**

**Espero q tenham gostado do cap, vou tentar postar o proximo cap logo, I promise!**

**Bem, eu já vou indo **

**Bjiiim**

**See ya! ;**


	11. Danças e Provas

Capítulo 11 – Danças e provas...

Nenhuma palavra foi trocada dentro do táxi, cada qual com seu pensamento, entretanto um pensando no outro.

Rodaram pela a cidade por um bom tempo até que o táxi finalmente parou. A frente do lugar denunciava que era um local caro para um encontro de estudantes, mas se ele havia escolhido aquele lugar era porque podia pagar.

- Vamos? – ele chamou, ela que ainda estava distraída com seus pensamentos demorou a responder.

- Não acha que esse lugar é 'pouco' caro demais para nós? – ela perguntou assim que o táxi já havia ido.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Eu te convidei, não é? Agora vamos. – ele pegou a mão dela, que corou com o gesto, e a puxou para dentro do restaurante.

O lugar era excepcionalmente lindo. Havia um grande salão onde as mesas ficavam alinhadas, sempre arrumadinhas, e do lado de fora havia uma espécie de jardim onde também havia várias mesas, uma banda tocando uma música suave e um espaço reservado para os casais dançarem, além de um lado artificial com água cristalina.

Um garçom surgiu 'do nada' e conversou algo com Kurama que Natsumi não entendera já ainda estava deslumbrada com o lugar. Depois o garçom os conduziu para o lado de fora, para uma mesa meio afastada.

- Kurama... Tem certeza de que temos que ficar aqui? – ela disse um pouco nervosa.

- Qual é, Natsumi? Sabe o trabalho que deu para fazer as reservas? – ele falou calmamente enquanto puxava a cadeira para que ela sentasse. – Além do mais. É melhor do que o shopping, não acha?

- Não vejo nada errado com o shopping. – ela deu de ombros.

- Mas tenho certeza de que você vai adorar o lugar. – ele pegou o cardápio – Escolha o que quiser.

- Mas...

- Sem discussões hoje, Natsumi. – ele disse encarando-a fixamente, o que a fez corar vivamente.

- Tá...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ambos esperavam o garçom trazer os pedidos. Um silêncio constrangedor pairava sobre eles, nenhum dos dois sabia o que fazer o falar naquele momento. As palavras que pensavam em dizer, as conversas que tinham planejado, tudo havia sido apagado de suas memórias, mas o silêncio era insuportável para os dois.

- Como Está a Kaori? – Natsumi perguntou a fim de quebrar aquele silêncio.

- Bem melhor.

- Que bom.

- Não vamos falar da Kaori, tá? – ele disse e recebeu um olhar confuso da garota – Escuta Natsumi, eu amo a minha filha, mas esse encontro é só nosso. Que tal pensarmos um pouco nisso.

- Eu não sei o que pensar.

- Então isso é algo inédito. –ele disse meio divertido. – Você sempre tem algo em mente.

- Hunf... E você? O que pensa sobre isso, Kurama Minamino?

- Bem... – ele fez cara pensativa – Que tal... Você está linda. – ele disse encarando-a intensamente, ela corou bastante.

- Obrigado... – ela murmurou.

- Eu que tenho que agradecer.

- Hã?

- Você está me ajudando em espanhol e está me ajudando com a minha filha... Eu te faço um elogio e você agradece? Eu deveria fazer isso, Natsumi. Muito obrigado.

- Não esquenta com isso, Minamino. Eu já falei que adoro crianças.

- Escuta... – ele disse num tom sério que assustou a jovem – Natsumi... Eu queria me desculpar... Pelo o ano passado... Eu e a Botan não agimos certo, ela me convenceu, mas não foi uma coisa boa, acabei te magoando e a outras garotas... Desculpa mesmo.

- Eu... Eu já superei isso. – ela falou.

- Há alguns dias atrás você ainda estava com raiva de mim.

- É, mas passou quando eu soube da Kaori. – ela disse também séria.

- Eu queria não te ter magoado, em primeiro lugar.

- Já está perdoado. – ela disse com um sorriso terno.

Ele sorriu também.

- Aqui está o pedido de vocês.

O garçom chegou com uma bandeja com os pedidos. Serviu os dois, colocou um pouco de champanhe para os dois e depois se retirou.

- Champanhe? Por acaso tá querendo me embebedar, Kurama? – ela disse em tom brincadeira e conseguiu arrancar uma gargalhada do rapaz.

- Talvez eu queira.

- Eu sou menor de idade, sabia?

- Ué, eu também sou.

Foi a vez dela de rir.

- Então vamos brindar? – Ela propôs

- A quê?

- A não sermos adultos ainda. Por ainda sermos 'irresponsáveis'. – ela disse erguendo a taça de cristal na direção dele.

- Pelo menos por essa noite... – ele disse tocou sua taça levemente na dela e depois os dois tomaram um demorado gole da bebida.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Os dois jantaram em silêncio e depois dos pratos retirados ficaram conversando um pouco sobre os dois, conhecendo-se melhor, mal perceberam a hora passar.

A música que tocava no fundo deixava a conversa agradável e fazia esquecer dos problemas e do passado que um dia os fez mal.

- Não acredito que você colocou chiclete no cabelo da professora! – ela disse entre risadas depois que Kurama lhe contara o episódio que tinha acontecido na sexta série.

- Ela nem sequer percebeu! Eu fui embora e ela ainda não tinha visto o chiclete colado no coque dela.

- Ninguém merece!

- Ah, mas ela merecia. Era uma velha amargurada. Falta de um marido, eu acho. – ela riu novamente.

- Acho que todo mundo precisa de alguém, né? – ela disse e ao perceber o que havia dito apenas abaixou a cabeça completamente envergonhada.

Ele não se atreveu a dizer nada, nem sabia exatamente o que dizer, apenas não queria estragar o momento. Mas também tinha medo de que seu silêncio acabasse com aquele momento raro.

- Quer dançar? – ele perguntou depois de algum tempo.

- Eu não gosto de dançar em público. – foi a resposta dela.

- Bem, pelo menos você dança. Eu não danço, mas também não tenho vergonha de pagar mico. – ele disse levantando-se da mesa – Você vem ou não?

Ela sorriu e se levantou também, não sabia por que, mas não estava com vergonha de pagar algum mico ou de chamar a atenção.

O espaço que era como uma pista de dança não era muito grande, mas era muito bem arrumado. Era uma espécie de plataforma de madeira, decorado com alguns vasos de flores sustentados por algumas pilastras.

Não havia muita gente ali, apenas um casal de velhinhos que dançavam lentamente com a música, com os corpos colados e um sorriso de felicidade. Os foram para um extremo da 'pista de dança' e se prepararam para dançar.

Ele colocou as mãos na cintura dela e ela pousou as suas mãos no peito dele. Ele era ligeiramente mais alto que ela, seus olhos se encontraram e não conseguia desviar para qualquer outro ponto a não ser as orbes um do outro.

Sem perceberem começaram a se mover junto com o ritmo romântico da música. Os olhos dela eram muito azuis, ele poderia se perder dentro deles, explorando-os, conhecendo a jovem como ninguém jamais conheceu.

Já ela pensava no por que daqueles olhos sempre a atraí-la para um beco sem saída, em que sua única salvação era se entregar ao sentimento que estava preso dentro de si, para um mundo onde as sensações se misturavam e nada era o que parecia.

Ele a puxou pelo o braço e a girou, e ela acabou indo parar mais junto dele, e sem pensar no que fazia, ele apenas a abraçou fortemente. Ela não se incomodou com aquilo, apenas deixou que ele continuasse a guiá-la, passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e fechou os olhos quando sentiu ele repousar rosto em seu ombro.

Uma das mãos dele foi para na nuca dela onde pararam para afagar seus cabelos. Ela suspirou ao sentir o leve carinho, nunca imaginou que aquele garoto, por quem era apaixonada desde que o vira pela a primeira vez, pudesse tão carinhoso.

Não sabiam se era por causa do champanhe, mas os dois sentiam o mundo girar rápido naquele momento e cada passo que davam para acompanhar a música era dado para que não caíssem durante as voltas.

Natsumi sentiu Kurama depositar um beijo em seu ombro e depois subir seus lábios macios até seu pescoço. Ela cravou as unhas nas costas dele, estava completamente inebriada com aquele toque tão doce do rapaz, mas tinha que fazê-lo parar antes que ela acabasse se deixando levar.

- Kurama... – ela sussurrou baixinho, uma dose de angústia em sua entonação, e ele pareceu entender, pois imediatamente se afastou alguns centímetros dela.

- Shh... Vamos dançar só mais um pouco. – ele pediu baixinho para que apenas ela pudesse ouvir e depois voltou a abraçá-la.

O coração da morena estava a ponto de saltar pela a boca. Toda aquela proximidade não estava fazendo bem a sanidade da garota, mas tinha que admitir que estava gostando muito...

Quando a música, que pareceu ter durado um século, parou Kurama soltou da garota e a ficou encarando por um bom tempo.

Ele levou uma de suas mãos para o rosto dela e o tocou levemente, ela fechou os olhos para sentir a mão dele acarinhando sua face.

- Vem comigo. – ele pediu calmamente, ela assentiu e apertou a mão dele deixando que ele a conduzisse.

Andaram lentamente através das mesas e das plantas e foram para o lago que era um pouco afastado de toda aquela 'agitação'.

Kurama sentou num tronco caído que havia por ali e convidou Natsumi para juntar-se a ele. Ela aceitou o convite e se sentou ao lado dele. Os dois ficaram um bom tempo mirando as águas cristalinas aonde as luzes que vinham de longe refletiam e também a dos vaga-lumes;

- Natsumi... – ele falou de repente, assustando a morena.

- O quê?

- Lembra de quando nos conhecemos?

- Ano passado?

- Não, eu quis dizer... Na sala dos professores, há alguns dias atrás.

- Lembro. Mas o que tem a ver?

- É que... – ele respirou fundo – Quando eu te vi daquela vez eu não soube explicar o que aconteceu, mas...

- Mas...?

- Eu senti como... Como se houvesse uma explosão de fogos de artifícios dentro de mim.

Ela corou vivamente. Kurama meteu a mão no bolso da calça e tirou de lá um papel.

- Sabe o que é isso? – ele perguntou mostrando o papel dobrado em suas mãos. Ela balançou negativamente a cabeça. – Isso é a prova de matemática de segunda-feira.

- A prova de matemática?

- É. Dê uma olhada.

Ela pegou a folha e olhou. Analisou as questões que não lhe pareceram nadinha complicado, parecia prova de primeiro ano, mas então viu algo que chamou sua atenção.

- Mas essa prova é... – ela dizia quando foi cortada por Kurama.

- Do Kuwabara. Ele tirou um dez.

- Mas o que...? – Ela murmurou confusa. Ele abriu um largo sorriso para ela, seu olhar estava suave, mas ela sabia que aquele olhar apenas mascarava outro sentimento que ele estava sentindo.

- Lembra do que me disse uma vez? – ele percebeu um ar confuso no olhar dela e então continuou, seu sorriso cada vez mais largo, e a excitação crescendo em sua voz – Você disse que me namoraria caso o Kuwabara tirasse um dez em matemática.

-... – ela o encarava ainda tentando processar aquelas palavras, tentando fazer com que elas fizessem algum sentido para ela.

- Eu quero que seja minha namorada, Natsumi. – ele falou sem rodeios.

Algumas lágrimas escorreram pela a face da garota, o que assustou o ruivo.

- Natsumi?

- Eu não posso...

- Por que não?

- Eu... Eu não acredito em você...

- O quê?

- Eu não sei por que está fazendo isso, Kurama, nem consigo entender!

- O que não consegue entender? O que eu estou fazendo?

- Eu... Eu...

- Eu te amo, Natsumi!É a verdade! Eu te amo e te quero perto de mim!

- Ainda não consigo acreditar... – ela disse com a cabeça baixa, as lágrimas ainda vinham fartas.

- Então eu vou te provar...

Ele se aproximou dela, ergueu seu rosto e a ficou estática, surpresa com o gesto do rapaz.

Aos poucos ela fechou os olhos enquanto ele aprofundava o beijo e a abraçava fortemente. A forma como ela a beijava, o modo como a tratara, ela não tinha mais dúvidas, ela realmente a amava e ela compartilhava desse sentimento.

Não demorou para que ela começasse a corresponder àquele beijo tão doce e maravilhoso, deixando-se levar por aquele sentimento que a consumira.

Mas quando o ar finalmente faltou, minutos depois, se separaram, e sem dar chance alguma dela esboçar qualquer reação, Kurama a abraçou fortemente.

- Eu te amo, Natsumi. É a verdade.

- Kurama...

- Namore comigo...

- Kurama eu... Eu também te amo... Mas...

Ele a encarou. Estava feliz, confuso, e receoso com aquele 'mas' que ela dissera.

- Mas...?

- Eu tenho medo...

- De quê?

- De que um dia você acorde e decida que nunca me amou...

- Isso NUNCA vai acontecer Natsumi... Nunca. – ele inclinou-se um pouco e tocou seus lábios levemente nos dela. Natsumi levou uma das mãos até a nuca dele e o puxou mais para perto, para que ele aprofundasse o beijo...

**N/A: Eu voltei *----***

**Que saudades! Faz tempo q nao mexo nessa fic!!!!**

**Enton, o q vcs acaharam???**

**Me diga, please!**

**Aí eu postarei o proximo mais rapido.**

**Campanha: A cada review q vc nao deixa, um autor morre.**

**Nao me deixem morrer! O.o**

**Reviws, plz! ;D**

**xoxo**

**Liligi**


	12. Teste

Capítulo 12 – Teste

Kurama e Natsumi continuavam a se beijar, esquecendo-se de que precisavam de ar para respirar, e mesmo assim, não conseguiam parar. Entretanto o a necessidade de respirar fez com que os dois se separassem, mesmo que relutantes. E novamente Natsumi se viu envolvida pelos braços de seu amado...

- O que me diz?

- O que...? – ela murmurou enquanto aconchegava a cabeça no peito do rapaz.

- Você quer namorar comigo?

- Bem, eu até te diria, Kurama... – ela falou num sussurro, próximo ao ouvido dela – Mas só depois de dançarmos de novo...

- Dançar?

- Aham... – ela confirmou, agora olhando nos olhos dele. – Mais uma dança...

Ele sorriu.

- Bem, acho que vale a pena. Vamos senhorita Tatsuyo? –ele a ajudou a se levantar e depois voltaram para a 'pista de dança'

Esperaram um pouco até uma música mais romântica tocar e depois se juntaram aos casais que se encontravam lá...

Natsumi passou os braços pelo o pescoço de Kurama e sorriu para ele. Já Kurama colocou as mãos na cintura dela, tendo que se controlar para não beijá-la naquele momento e fazer com que ela respondesse imediatamente a pergunta que ele fizera.

It's gonna be me, baby  
It's gonna be you, baby

Time has been patient for so long  
How can I pretend to be so strong?  
Looking at you, baby  
Feeling it too, baby  
If I'm asking you to hold me tight  
Then it's gonna be all right

Kurama apertou o corpo da morena ainda mais contra o seu e sentiu a pele dela se arrepiar com o contato que ele lhe proporcionara.

A música era lenta, a voz da cantora suave, quase infantil, mas a letra era bonita e muito romântica...

It's gonna be love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more than I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be me, baby  
It's gonna be you, baby  
It's gonna be.....  
It's gonna be love

Não conseguiam acreditar como o amor consumira seu coração e tornara-se um sentimento indispensável a suas vidas. Precisavam um do outro para serem felizes, sabiam disso, e também sabiam que poderia até haver problemas e 'algumas' garotas que seriam contra esse sentimento, mas não iriam se importar, apenas queriam estar juntos...

Natsumi inclinou-se um pouco e beijou o pescoço de Kurama, ele a apertou ainda mais contra si... Tudo parecia perfeito!

Time in my restless sorrow pool  
How can you pretend to be so cruel?  
Maybe it's me, baby  
Maybe it's true, baby  
Maybe it's everything we're dreaming of  
We've waited long enough

- Qual sua resposta? – ele perguntou num sussurro, próximo ao ouvido dela, ela apenas o abraçou com mais força.

- Agora não... – ela respondeu igualmente num sussurro.

Por que ela sempre tinha que complicar tudo? Já haviam esperado por tanto tempo para que esse amor fosse revelado, para que pudessem estar juntos daquela maneira... Por que esperar mais?

It's gonna be love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more than I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be you're the one to do  
It's gonna be me, baby (me, baby)  
It's gonna be you, baby

Ela não podia negar que estava adorando estar daquela maneira com Kurama, afinal, o amava desde que o vira pela a primeira vez, entretanto, ele a fizera sofrer, queria pelo menos 'torturá-lo' com essa espera. Mas a resposta era muito óbvia...

Ela começou a brincar com alguns dos fios de cabelos dele, queria enlouquecê-lo, e depois dar a resposta final...

- E agora? – ele tornou a perguntar

- Não... – ela falou ainda no mesmo tom baixo, sem deixar de mexer nos cabelos dele. – Quando a música terminar.

- Quantos minutos dura essa música? – ele falou rindo, mas estava completamente impaciente.

- Não importa... – ela disse – Vamos apenas continuar assim...

- Tem razão... Eu não quero apressá-la.

- Que bom... – ela sorriu.

- Afinal, você me ama... Não vai negar meu pedido. – Ele disse num tom presunçoso e conseguiu com que ela risse um pouco.

Afastou-se um pouco dele, olhou-o nos olhos e, sem pensar duas vezes, colou seus lábios nos dele. O beijo foi rapidamente correspondido, mas não pararam de dançar...

The sooner you let two hearts beat together  
The sooner you'll know this love is forever  
(It's gonna be love)  
Love needs time now or never  
(It's gonna be love)  
It's gonna be tough  
(You gotta believe)  
It's gonna be strong enough

Kurama acariciava o rosto de Natsumi enquanto se beijavam. O ritmo de seus corações era acelerado, mas pareciam que acompanhavam a melodia, deixando-os completamente zonzos com tal demonstração de afeto.

- Te amo... – ele murmurou entre os beijos.

- Eu sei... – ela respondeu ofegante – Ou não teria me pedido... Para te namorar...

Ele riu.

- É verdade... Eu te amo...

Ele disse e voltaram a se beijar...

It's gonna be love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more than I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be you're the one to do  
It's gonna be hard  
It's gonna be tough  
It's gonna be more than just enough  
It's gonna be love  
Oh, it's gonna be love

It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be me, baby (me, baby)

It's gonna be you, baby  
It's gonna be me, baby (me, baby)  
It's gonna be you  
It's gonna be....(yeah)  
It's gonna be love

O ritmo da música diminuiu lentamente até parar, e os dois também pararam junto com a música.

- E agora, professora... Você vai me responder?

- Hum... Eu não sei...

- É simples... Apenas um sim ou um não.

- Não é tão simples...

- É claro que é...

- Vem... – ela disse, pegou a mão dele e o fez voltar para o lago.

- Eu estou enlouquecendo! Responda-me, por favor. – ela riu.

- Para um cara calmo, você está muito impaciente. – ela disse lentamente.

- Com você eu mudo completamente.

- Eu quero que me diga uma coisa.

- O que é?

- O que você faria por mim?

- Como assim? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Eu apenas quero saber o que você faria por mim.

- Tipo o quê?

- É isso que eu quero que me diga.

Ele ficou em silêncio um pouco, pensando, depois de algum tempo respondeu:

- Eu faria qualquer coisa por você.

- Você... Desistiria da sua filha por mim? – ela disparou a pergunta, olhando seriamente para Kurama.

Ele a olhou incrédulo. Não sabia como responder aquela pergunta. Claro que não desistiria de Kaori, tampouco desistiria de Natsumi. Amava as duas. Porém, era um amor diferente que sentia por cada uma... Kaori era sua filha, e Natsumi era a mulher de sua vida. Como escolher entre isso?

- Eu... Eu não posso responder isso, Natsumi.

- Por que não?

- Porque eu não desistiria de Kaori. Mas também não desistiria de você. Amo vocês.

- Nos ama?

- Sim. Seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa pelas as duas, menos abandoná-las.

- Certo... –ela disse olhando para o chão.

- Por que está complicando as coisas, Natsumi? Por que apenas não responde?

- Porque eu preciso ter certeza de que realmente sente tudo isso por mim. – ela respondeu olhando para ele.

- Foi... Um teste para saber... Se eu te amo de verdade?

- Foi...

- Não confia em mim?

- Confio em você, mas não quer dizer que eu acredite.

- Por que está dizendo tudo isso? Você não é assim! – ele esbravejou revoltado, segurando o braço dela fortemente.

- Foi um teste sim, Kurama. E você passou.

- Hã?

- Se você respondesse que abandonaria sua filha por mim... Eu nunca te namoraria. A sua resposta estava certa.

Ele a soltou. Estava muito aturdido, o que fora tudo aquilo, afinal? O que tudo significava?

- Quer dizer que... Que você aceita?

- Aham. – ela acenou, ele ainda a olhava incrédulo.

- Você... Quer namorar comigo?

- Quero sim!

- Isso é... Isso é tão... – ele não consegui terminar a frase, pois não se conteve. A puxou para junto de si, e a beijou novamente, estava muito feliz para se importar com qualquer coisa que não fosse à morena.


	13. Dúvidas

Capítulo 13 - Dúvidas

O despertador continuava a tocar depois de vinte minutos e nada de Natsumi acordar. Depois de ter aceitado o pedido de Namoro de Kurama, os dois beberam uns dois copos de vinho, mas enfim, ela não era muito forte para bebidas.

Além do mais ficaram até de madrugada naquele restaurante apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro, e ouvindo a música. Chegou em casa exausta e assim que encostou a cabeça no travesseiro, adormeceu.

Não estava disposta a abrir os olhos e apagar a imagem de Kurama que ainda permanecia em seus sonhos, relembrando a noite com seu amado.

- Bom dia, Natsumi. – a garota ouviu a voz da mãe, mas não usava o tom doce habitual, estava muito severo e Natsumi sabia que iria levar uma bronca. – Já são oito e vinte sabia?

- Bom dia, mãe... – ela murmurou esfregando os olhos.

- Natsumi, eu deixei que você saísse com aquele rapaz, mas lembro de ter lhe dito para voltar ainda ontem. – A sra. Tatsuyo disse severamente.

- Eu sei...

- Você chegou quase duas da manhã, Natsumi! Eu fiquei muito preocupada.

- Desculpa, mãe... – ela falou encarando um ponto no chão.

- Minha filha... – a mãe da jovem sentou-se na cama ao lado da filha e fez a encarar. – Eu sei que um namorado pode parecer a melhor coisa do mundo, mas, Natsumi, você não deve se deixar influenciar! Você nunca chegava tarde em casa, mas desde que começou a sair com esse rapaz você já passou a noite fora e ontem você chegou quase de manhã!

- Desculpa mesmo... Eu só... Nós ficamos dançando e... Bem...

- Naty, você sempre foi muito responsável, mas ele parece ser o seu oposto.

- Por que está dizendo isso?

- Ele nem ao menos é maior de idade e já tem uma filha! Isso é sinônimo de irresponsabilidade, não acha?

- Eu sei mãe... Mas, ele mudou desde que a filha dele nasceu. E eu o amo. Você mesma diz que os opostos se atraem, não é?

- Ora, não use meus argumentos contra mim, mocinha. – ela disse rindo. – Eu só quero que tenha cuidado, minha filha. Para que não aconteça com você o mesmo que aconteceu com a moça que namorava o Kurama. Um filho na sua idade mudaria toda a sua vida.

- Hunf... Não me compare a Botan! Ela fez questão de abandonar a filha só para continuar como era antes... – ela disse rancorosa.

- Não estou a comparando com essa moça, sei que nunca faria isso. Mas também não quero que a história se repita. Agora levante, tome um banho gelado e um café bem forte.

- Tá... – ela disse se jogando novamente na cama.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kurama dormia profundamente com Kaori em seus braços. A menina já estava desperta e havia resolvido brincar com os cabelos do pai, mas ele estava tão cansado que nem sequer sentiu.

O celular tocou no criado-mudo ao lado da cama, o toque era alto e fez com que o rapaz acordasse.

- Bom dia, filhinha. – ele falou, sorrindo, ao perceber que a filha já estava acordada;

Tomou-a no braço e sentou-se na cama, depois pegou o celular e uma raiva profunda apoderou-se de si quando viu o número no identificador de chamadas.

_"Botan! O que ela quer essa hora da manhã?!"_

Pensou em desligar o telefone, seria o melhor a fazer, mas a curiosidade foi maior e ele acabou aceitando a ligação.

- O que quer? – ele perguntou furiosamente.

- Alguém acordou com o pé esquerdo. – Ouviu a voz sarcástica de Botan do outro lado da linha. – Bom dia para você também, Kurama.

Kaori deu um risinho quando ouviu o pai gemer depois dela ter puxado o cabelo dele.

- É a Kaori que está aí? – ela perguntou, curiosa.

- Não te interessa. – ele respondeu com aspereza.

- Claro que me interessa, ela é minha filha.

- Se eu me lembro bem você deixou a _'sua'_ filha nos meus braços e concordou que nunca mais iria procurá-la. – ele falou entre os dentes, depois ouviu Botan suspirar do outro lado da linha.

- Não vamos começar a discutir de novo, não é?

- Não, Botan, porque esse já é um assunto encerrado.

- Kurama... Não fale assim...

- E como quer que eu fale? Carinhosamente?

- Seria até bom.

- Botan eu não... – ele dizia, mas ela o cortou.

- Kurama... Eu sei que eu errei.

- Você errou? Do que está falando, Botan? – ele falou sarcasticamente.

- Eu sei que eu errei – ela disse pacientemente – Mas podemos tentar de novo. Começar do zero. Pela a nossa filha! Nós...

- Chega! – ele gritou – Não há 'nós', Botan. Assim como não há um futuro para nós dois. Pela a Kaori? Eu faria qualquer coisa pela a minha filha, mas colocá-la ao seu lado é algo que eu não faria. Só faria a minha filha sofrer.

- Não fale assim. – ela disse nervosa. – Eu amo a Kaori. Sou a mãe dela!

- Não, Botan! Porque mães que amam seus filhos não os usam como chantagem e também não os abandonam! E você já fez os dois! Isso NÃO parece amor para mim!

- Eu me arrependo muito... – ela falou com a voz pastosa, Kurama teve certeza de que ela fingia um ataque de choro. – Eu não deveria...

- Mas você o fez. E agora é tarde. Eu já disse isso uma vez, Botan: Nos esqueça. Estamos bem melhor sem você. E só para a sua informação, eu já tenho uma namorada, muito melhor do que você jamais foi. Adeus.

Ele falou e logo em seguida desligou o telefone.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Natsumi entrou debaixo do chuveiro, seu corpo estremeceu com o contato com a água fria. Mas era necessário, já que não estava acostumada com bebidas e uma ressaca não seria nada bom no início de fim de semana. Ela suspirou quando sentiu seu corpo mais leve, como se a água tivesse lavado o cansaço que ela sentia.

"O que será que ele está fazendo agora?" – ela pensou, olhando fixamente para um ponto na parede, mas sem se dar conta do que fazia.

Não havia combinado nada com Kurama para o fim de semana. Ela achou melhor deixar que ele ficasse um tempo com a filha, afinal, era a _filha_ dele. Dele e da Botan...

Ela abaixou a cabeça. Ela não gostava de lembrar de Botan, não só pelo fato dela ser uma pessoa detestável, mas também porque sabia que um dia ela possuiu o coração de Kurama, e era isso que a magoava mais. Ele já a amara antes. A prova de que ele amara Botan era uma criancinha pequena de cabelos vermelhos e olhos azuis. Se não se amassem, não teriam chegado a tal ponto, mesmo que a gravidez não tenha sido planejada.

Ela não podia de deixar de se comparar a Botan. É claro que lhe parecia uma idéia odiosa, mas, inconscientemente, era o que ela sempre fazia. Botan, mesmo daquele jeito terrível, sempre foi muito bonita. Provavelmente a mais bonita de todo o colégio. Ela podia conseguir o que quisesse, na hora que quisesse, sem que ninguém se preocupasse se era certo ou errado, como ela mesma não se preocupava. E tinha Kurama... O rapaz que as duas amaram. Mas que apenas Botan conseguiu oferecer o maior motivo de felicidade para ele.

Ela sentiu algumas lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto e se misturarem com a água do chuveiro. Não se importava em chorar. Estava se sentindo sentimental e queria chorar. Ela geralmente não lutava contra seus sentimentos.

Botan seria sempre a mãe de Kaori.

Não importava do quanto a menina gostasse de Natsumi, ou quantas vezes Kurama repetisse que Kaori gostava dela. Botan seria sempre a mãe de Kaori. Elas tinham uma ligação mais profunda do que apenas uma presença física. Elas eram ligadas por laços de sangue, que na maioria das vezes era mais forte do que qualquer outra coisa, e ela sabia disso.

Ela forçou-se a conter suas lágrimas depois de fechou o chuveiro. A última coisa que queria era sua mãe com uma expressão preocupada sobre os sentimentos da filha. Ela detestava quando ficava muito emocional e sua mãe ficava preocupada do por que daquilo.

Ela enrolou uma toalha ao redor de seu corpo e deixou o banheiro em direção a seu quarto. O que estava precisando naquele momento era de um pouco de música.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kurama estava deitado no sofá. Kaori estava sobre sua barriga brincando com seu gatinho de pelúcia. Aquele era seu brinquedo favorito da pequena. Enquanto brincava exigia o urso perto de si, senão começava a chorar em protesto a falta de seu bichinho.

Mas o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos não prestava atenção à filha, sua mente vagava em outras coisas, ainda estava muito aborrecido com a ligação de Botan. Por que ela continuava insistindo em se meter na vida deles? Estavam perfeitamente bem sem ela. Em sua mente surgiram imagens do tempo em que os dois se davam bem.

Os dois juntos pelo colégio, sem que armassem alguma confusão, seus encontros, quando ia ao cinema, as compras, as praias, só os dois. Eles se amavam, não tinha como duvidar.

_"Onde todo aquele amor foi parar?"_ – ele se perguntou tristemente enquanto virava sua cabeça para olhar sua filha, dentro de seus intensos olhos azuis. Os mesmos olhos de Botan.

Mas ele abaixou o olhar para o chão novamente. E quanto a Natsumi? Ele a amava. Sabia disso. Não queria machucá-la em hipótese alguma, mas não podia evitar em pensar nisso.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

O dia passara sem muitas novidades. Natsumi tentou ao máximo disfarçar sua preocupação, e para sua surpresa, ela conseguiu disfarçar muito bem. Ela jantara em silêncio junto a sua mãe, que fazia perguntas ocasionalmente e ela respondia prontamente, embora estivesse um pouco dispersa, e sua mãe imaginou que isso fosse por ela ter ido dormido tão tarde no dia anterior.

Quando terminou de jantar, ela levou seu prato para a pia e depois foi até sua mãe, lhe depositou um beijo e desejou boa noite antes de subir para seu quarto.

- Boa noite, mamãe.

- Boa noite, Naty.

Natsumi estava extremamente exausta, ela não tinha vontade de tomar um banho, tudo o que queria fazer naquele momento era se jogar na sua cama e adormecer. Dormir o máximo que pudesse.

Ela trocou a roupa que vestia por seu pijama, um shortinho roxo e uma camiseta cinza e depois se deitou em sua cama, não demorou para que o sono chegasse e ela caísse em um sono profundo, acompanhados por pesadelos que envolviam Kurama e Botan juntos novamente.

Não era o início de relação que ela queria.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kurama olhava Kaori adormecida em seu berço. A garotinha estava tranqüila, segurava seu gatinho e estava coberta com um cobertor rosa. Ele se inclinou e beijou a testa de sua filhinha, ele adorava vê-la adormecida daquele jeito.

Ele deitou em sua cama, os pensamentos dando voltas ao redor de Natsumi. Por um lado estava muito feliz por ter começado a namorá-la, realmente feliz, mas por outro lado Botan não saia de sua cabeça.

Ele deixou um suspiro de desgosto sair.

_"O que eu faço a respeito disso?"_ – Ele pensou enquanto encarava o teto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Natsumi revirava debaixo de suas cobertas. Seus sonhos desagradáveis prosseguiram por toda a noite, deixando-a inquieta. Mas ela ouvia um certo plinc há algum tempo. Não sabia identificar de onde surgira, ou por que surgira. Mas o som parecia cada vez mais alto e a fez acordar. Ela olhou desnorteada através de seu quarto e percebeu que o barulhinho era real, e ela o ouviu vindo de sua janela.

Ela levantou-se, não se importando realmente de estar descalça e o chão estar um tanto frio, e seguiu até a janela e abriu as cortinas. Ela percebeu que o barulhinho era pedras sendo atiradas, e olhando para baixo ela viu que era Kurama quem as atirava.

Ele sorriu para ela e ela retribuiu, depois olhou para o relógio sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. Era quase seis horas da manhã, o que ele fazia ali àquela hora?

Natsumi gesticulou para Kurama para que ele esperasse. Ela desceu as escadas silenciosamente e abriu a porta, o rapaz já se encontrava parado ali.

- O que está fazendo? – ela perguntou num sussurro, mas a única resposta que obteve foi um sorriso do rapaz. – Por que está aqui?

Ela perguntou novamente enquanto o puxava para dentro e fechava a porta em seguida. Ele se aproximou dela e envolveu seus braços ao redor da cintura dela, depois se inclinou e depositou um leve beijo nos lábios da morena deixando-a completamente sem chão.

- Eu vim te ver. – foi a resposta dele.

- Não são nem seis da manhã. – ela não conseguiu não sorrir. Ele disse que estava ali para vê-la, o que era estranho era o horário.

- Eu sei. Mas eu queria fazer algo especial com você hoje.

- Como assim? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Quanto tempo falta para as seis? – ele perguntou.

- Hmmm... Cinco minutos. – ela respondeu, ainda sem entender o porquê de ele estar ali.

- Certo. Ainda temos cerca de vinte e cinco ou trinta minutos.

- Eu não entendo. – ela murmurou.

- Vem.

Ele puxou a mãe dela e os dois foram para o lado de fora. Ele a guiou até o quintal, onde ela percebeu haver um cobertor sobre o chão, ela ficou ainda mais confusa com tudo aquilo. O que será que Kurama pretendia? Natsumi lançou para ele um olhar inquisitivo que ele respondeu com um outro olhar, que ela pôde decifrar como um pedido de paciência.

Ele continou a guiá-la até o cobertor, onde ele se sentou e fez com que ela sentasse com ele entre suas pernas enquanto ele passava um braço ao redor de sua cintura e depositava um beijo em seu pescoço.

- Kurama, eu não entendo... – ela murmurou.

Ele riu.

- Vamos assistir o sol nascendo. Só nós dois. Como um encontro informal.

Ele respondeu, ela virou o rosto para encará-lo. Todo a angustia que tinha sentido na noite anterior esvaindo-se, um sorriso brotou em seus lábios, o pensamento dos dois tendo um momento especial para comemorar o início do namoro a alegrou. Mas ela logo se lembrou de algo que a fez se preocupar.

- E Kaori?

Ele se inclinou e depositou um beijo na testa de Natsumi.

- Ela está dormindo. Acredite, Kaori dorme feito uma pedra e tem um organismo bem pontual. Ela só acordará depois das sete e daqui para lá eu já estarei de volta.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. Não precisa se preocupar.

Um breve silêncio se prosseguiu. Um silêncio agradável que era desfrutado pelo casal. Natsumi libertou-se dos braços fortes de Kurama e ajeitou para poder encará-lo melhor, com um belo sorriso no rosto. E ficou assim por um certo tempo.

- O que foi? –ele perguntou intrigado do porquê de ela o estar encarando há algum tempo.

- Eu te amo. – ela disse por fim.

Ele sorriu. Tanto pela a declaração da jovem, quanto por ela, timidamente, ter se inclinado em sua direção ansiando por um beijo. Quando ela estava perto o suficiente ele a puxou para junto de si e a beijou com ardor, pouco tempo depois se separaram e voltaram à posição inicial.

- Olhe. – Kurama sussurrou no ouvido da namorada – O sol está nascendo.

No horizonte as nuvens azuis claras eram tingidas por um dourado que aumentava pouco a pouco, e a vista era complementada com alguns pássaros que voavam naquela direção. Ela sorriu. Só havia visto o sol nascer uma vez, quando era muito pequena. Nem sequer se lembrava de como era lindo. Mas agora tudo era especial porque Kurama estava ali com ela.

- É lindo...

- É...

Ele murmurou e depois deitou sua cabeça no ombro dela enquanto os dois assistiam aquele espetáculo de tirar o fôlego.

* * *

**N/A: Eu, eu sei... Faz mais de um século que eu não atualizo secrets. Infelizmente, não sei quando atualizarei de novo, esse era o último capítulo que eu tinha digitado, não sei quando vou ter inpiração ou tempo para digitar outro :/**

**Enfim, mandei os capítulos 12 e 13 e espero que compense em alguma coisa.**

**Reviws, por favor.**

**Bjus**

**Liligi**


End file.
